Bloodstained Pages
by My-Little-Poison-Secret
Summary: The large number of deaths have exceeded even the reapers abilities to ferry souls of the deceased to the realm of the dead. Now Kira's victims are awakening as what can only be described as 'zombies', but it's not just Kira's victims that are rising from the dead. One bite is all it takes until game over. This is a SONGFIC- a first attempt at something I've come across. WARNINGS
1. Dead Walker Texas Ranger

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATHS. L/LIGHT YAOI! Umm…Gore? I think that may be a given, though that depends on how squeamish you are 'cos I don't think that I captured the true horror of an apocalypse. INSPIRED BY FTWD (first season finale) and DoD (mall and marina).**

 **DISCLAIMER: If you recognize it, it's not mine :)**

 **D-DAY/ DAY: 1**

I stayed up late on the night of the day the world ended. That wasn't saying much, I was up late every night since the Kira case was brought into the limelight.

~.~.~

The day had started out the same, sunny without a single cloud in the skyscraper filled sky. Traffic sounded from the streets and humans clogged the walk-ways as though arteries to a heart, the heart of the city. The Kira Taskforce had recently returned to the never ending grind of work, looking for clues as to who the notorious mass-murderer was and with the sleep deprived detectives came the aroma of freshly brewed coffee. A welcome sight for the 6am morning start.

It'd only been a few hours since the dramatic take-down of the third Kira; Higuchi, and already L was trying to pin the blame on Light for the cause of Higuchi's sudden death. Light wasn't ignorant, he knew that the detective still suspected him, even after those dreaded chains came off. For good reason, Light had managed to regain his memories as Kira in the helicopter and eliminated the threat of Higuchi without breaking a sweat.

' _But L still suspects me. I'll bet that even now he's planning something to expose me_.' Light thought, hooded eyes glancing over at Matsuda as he stood by the encased Death Note. ' _There's only two rules in there that'll prove me guilty, and those are the false ones I had written in. No doubt those are the ones L's looking closely at, I'll have to take care of him at some point_.' Misa had been released; and with her went Rem, thus ensuring that at least one Kira was free and able to carry out their judgements upon the guilty. ' _Not that I can get the order to her yet_.' Light thought bitterly, shooting a covert glare towards the pale, hunched detective that was currently mowing down a strawberry cheesecake whilst absently running his thumb over his bottom lip, aglow in the light of the multiple computers and florescent lights. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Light clicked out of the files he was 'studying' and brought up the camera's showing the outside world, rubbing his eye's tiredly and sighing softly as he watched his fellow humans carry out their lives.

His eyes inadvertently zeroed in on a young woman dressed in a school uniform. A foreboding feeling coming over him as he watched the girl stagger through the crowds, seemingly uncaring of the multitude of people running into her as she staggered down one of the side streets. For reasons beyond him, aside from his instincts screaming at him, Light followed the girl's progress through the security cameras. So intent on the figure, his awareness to his surroundings became non-existent. Therefore, when L rolled over on his desk chair to observe over Light's shoulder, he didn't even register the others presence until he spoke; causing Light to jump.

"Light-kun is avoiding his work, up 1%" The detective said in a low voice; grey eyes focussed upon Light in calculation.

Opening his mouth to retort; his attention still focussed on the girl, his mouth snapped shut as Light ignored the detective in favour of what was playing out on screen. ' _Humans don't do that_.' Running through his mind.

 **A taste for blood**

 **Won't hold them back**

 **With nails that cut like razors**

 **Hungry for flesh**

 **See the undead hot on our trails they chase us**

 **We need a place**

 **Somewhere to hide**

 **Where they won't think to go inside**

 **Watch as your darkest fears return to life.**

The girl had followed an older gentleman into an ally located between Kira Taskforce Headquarters and a smaller business building, and whilst that could have been explained, the fact that the girl had launched herself at the man and began tearing into his flesh couldn't be. "What the hell?" Light wasn't even aware that the words had escaped his lips, to busy bringing up the live streaming security footage onto the bigger screen so he could see clearly what his brain was refusing. L had startled at the outburst, not having been watching the computer screen but his suspect, turning his eyes to the bigger screen along with the other detectives in the room.

"Now isn't the time to be watching horror movies, Light-kun." L said aloud, eyes still glued upon the gory visage of the bloody girl and the mess of torn flesh and blood that was once a man.

"Light, we have work to do, if you wanted to watch a movie, you should have waited until after we finished." Soichiro scolded his son lightly.

 **Don't bother sleeping without one eye open wide**

 **There's creatures in the night to haunt you**

 **Their arms are reaching out to hold you tight**

 **Your demons come alive to chase you**

 **(ba dada dada da da da da da, dadda da da dadda da da)**

 **Nowhere to run they're closing in on us**

 **I can see the faces in the windows staring in at us**

"This is footage from the security camera on the west side of the building." Light said in shock, even as the girl looked up from her meal and straight into the lens of the camera, her skin and clothing bloody. She staggered to her feet, leaving the gushing remains of the man behind as she staggered out towards the street.

"Very funny Light-kun," L said sarcastically even as Soichiro looked on disapprovingly and the others went back to their pointless hunt for Kira, Matsuda remaining behind watching the screen with wide eyes. "The gruesome murder of somebody would be something only Kira finds amusing, up another 10%"

By this time the girl had staggered to the edge of the camera view, acting on auto-pilot Light followed her progress back to the main street. Once she had reached the main flow of people, the reactions were slow to happen, but once people registered what they were seeing chaos erupted.

 **Don't bother sleeping without one eye open wide**

 **There's creatures in the night to haunt you**

 **Their arms are reaching out to hold you tight**

 **Your demons come alive to chase you**

"Watari, can you please tell us the situation on the outside?" L asked in a sharp voice, drawing the attention of the room to himself, as he straightened and watched the events unfolding on screen. People had approached the girl by this time and she had lashed out at them, many running from her as others fought to free themselves from her grasp and jaws.

 **(Jesse, you take the front door.**

 **Justin and Jack, you take the back,**

 **If anything comes in,**

 **You put a bullet in their fucking brains!**

 **We're coming out of this alive,**

 **We won't become like them.**

 **We're leaving here tonight.**

 **We're leaving alive!)**

People continued to flee the scene, even as the girl managed to bring down a smartly dressed woman by tearing out the tendons in her ankle. The cameras were able to pick up the spray of arterial blood as the girl bit savagely into the struggling woman's leg, the agony and fear on the woman's face more than enough to make up for the lack of audio.

"Watari?!" L called again, even as officers pulled up on scene wearing full riot armour. The other detectives let out sounds of disbelief at the sight, never seeing such a reaction on behalf of the police force without a more serious threat. "Something must have happened to call for such a course of action, everybody, turn on your phones." L ordered even as he brought up a slew of information on his personal laptop.

 **No way to stop**

 **What has been done**

 **You felt the bite now you'll be one**

 **Don't tell your friends what you've become**

Phones began ringing incessantly as the officers powered on their phones. Light remained frozen, watching the events play out on screen as the riot officers approached the woman with guns raised. She didn't even look up at the approaching officers, to busy happily munching away at the woman she had brought down. Blood and flesh staining the concrete path, people gathering around to watch from safer distances as the riot police approached.

 **You're not the same**

 **'Cause I can see it in your eyes**

 **I can see it on your face**

 **You're hoping for a taste**

The officers in the room had answered their phones at that point, already rapidly talking away with whomever was on the other end of the phone. L was currently streaming live broadcasts of news stations the world over, Mandarin, Russian, English and a multitude of other languages flooding the speakers, all showing scenes of panic.

A beeping from another computer signalled Watari signing in to relay information to L. "L, the Prime Ministers of Australia, England, Spain and Brazil wish to speak with you. That also goes for the CIA, FBI and other policing agencies." Watari paused for a minute, hushed speaking carrying over the speakers as he spoke in English, before returning to L. "L the military also wishes to speak with you."

 **Do you feel your blood starting to boil within your skin?**

 **Do you feel your stomach turning?**

 **You know that it's the end!**

 **This is the end**

"L," Light was too far in shock to even consider that the high pitched squeak was his voice. L snapped his attention to his suspect; his being attuned to the young man as he knew him to be a threat. Light's hand was trembling as he lifted his arm to point shaking fingers at the bloody remains of the man on screen. The corpse had begun to move and had managed to pull itself to its feet, intestines and viscera spilling out onto the pavement as the man lumbered out towards the street.

 **(no turning back now you're under its spell)**

 **(we have no choice, but to send your body back to hell)**

They couldn't hear the orders given to the riot police, but as the man joined the young woman, they opened fire upon them. Soichiro paused in his conversation even as the others stuttered to a halt as they watched their comrade's gun down the attackers, only for them to get back on their feet and continue walking despite the bullet wounds that now shredded their bodies. They watched as the riot police began to panic, shots going wide even as the smartly dressed woman stirred and lunged at an officer, bringing him to the ground only to be set upon by the man and young woman. The other officers backing up or outright fleeing as one took charge and shot the three attackers executioner style, visibly hesitating before carrying out the same action to his once comrade. The bodies remained unmoving.

 **Don't bother sleeping without one eye open wide**

 **There's creatures in the night to haunt you**

 **Their arms are reaching out to hold you tight**

 **Your demons come alive to chase you**

"They just kept coming. How can this be?" Light asked of himself; watching the screen even as L took calls from various countries and the other detectives tried to work out what was happening via information given by their comrades in arms. It wasn't long before loud explosions tore through the city and Light watched from one of the multitude of windows as fire balls erupted into the sky from cars careening into various things. Buildings were close to follow as people began to either panic or erupt into violent riots that lead to looting. Light watched as the world he had sacrificed so much for, began to crumble down around them. ' _How can I even begin to fix things, even with the Death Note? There must be an explanation, people don't just start eating one another for no reason. A bad batch of drugs perhaps, didn't the last 'zombie' attack happen because of bath salts?_ ' Deep down though, Light knew that if the presence of shinigami was a reality, then a zombie apocalypse was more than likely.

He stood, looking down upon the panicking masses of people on foot, try to flee the heart of the city only to be stopped by both people and zombies alike. Cars were causing complete gridlock and already the streets surrounding the Kira Taskforce Headquarters, were chocked to full capacity. Words drifted through the shock of his mind, disjointed and incomplete but painting a bleak picture in Light's mind.

"…city already in panic mode…"

"…given orders to shoot on sight…"

"…riots already broken out in three sections of the city…"

"…police barricades overwhelmed…"

"…military already responding to similar cases in other places in the country…"

"…a worldwide outbreak…"

"The power grids will go down soon, to many people have fled to keep the buildings operatable…"

"…what about our families?"

The question was asked by Aizawa and it caught the immediate attention of those gathered. L hesitated, eyes shadowed and dark as he spun to face the officers. "I will not force you to remain here, if you wish to leave for your family then you go with my blessing. Be warned though, it will be chaos out there, chances are you'll come across people you'll have to kill in order to save yourselves and your families. The building will be locked down at sunset, you have until then to grab your family and return; if you plan to, the power is bound to go down at any minute, so use radios and mobiles until the signals are blocked. I'd advise you to go by foot, traffic will prevent any progress, take lesser taken routes." L spun back on his chair to face the continuously streaming news stations, his advice having been given and his interest lost to the ever pressing calls from foreign dignitaries.

Aizawa took off without a backwards glance, Matsuda and Mogi remained sitting, neither having anyone to go back for. Soichiro turned expectant eyes upon Light, and though he knew he should go with his father for his mother and sister, logic told him that putting himself at risk for people who may already be dead was an irresponsible idea. His perfect world was burning down around him before he even achieved it, brought down by creatures best left in media and nightmares. It was in that moment when Light realised that he was just human, no matter what he proclaimed to otherwise. Humans were unable to stand up against a force of nature. So he lowered his eyes from his fathers and slid heavily down the reinforced window now at his back resigned in his utter defeat.

A soft sigh escaped from his father, loud in the pressing silence as three silent spectators watched the oldest Yagami turn his back on the youngest. "I'll bring them back, and if I don't make it, always know that we love you son." He was gone before Light was even able to bring himself to respond. Minutes later the power cut out, electronics switching off automatically as the rest of the grids shut down across the city.

 **Here they come!**

 **There's nowhere left to hide**

 **Fuck!**

Back in the Shinigami Realm a gothic dressed male shinigami with a mouth stretched into a permanent grin cackled down at the scenes showed to him. "Oh, Light-o, I knew you would be fun."

…


	2. Wake the Dead

***Song featured 'WAKE THE DEAD' by The Used**

 **D-DAY/ DAY: 1**

L's head throbbed with an ever growing headache even as the moisture in his mouth became non-existent due to all the rapid-fire talking he had to do. Conversing in the multitude of languages he found himself flooded with was growing tiresome, forced to repeat himself continuously whilst talking over loudly speaking leaders who were all panicking over the state of their countries was not something he saw himself doing that day. Then the Taskforce lost two of its members, understandably they were concerned about their wives and children. Abruptly following chief Yagami's departure, the power grids went down, however that was only a temporary issue as the generators kicked in and the building was once again with power. He had his paranoia to thank for that.

During the construction of the building, L had been insistent for all the commodities to be added. Generators, solar-panels, large water tanks for rain collection and the kitchen was stocked with packaged and canned goods in the event of a Kira induced siege. That didn't take into account the many floors and security features that'd been added to reinforce the building.

 **This is not natural**

 **A bunch of holes where the dead used to be underground**

 **Forget supernatural 'cause all those resting in peace are out walking the streets**

 **Yeah with no heartbeat**

 **Across the sky they can hear you on the other side**

 **A scream that's loud enough to wake the dead**

 **All alone you bought tickets for the nightmare as you wake the dead.**

The building was so silent that the screams and various noises from outside could be heard where they were seated. Matsuda had sunk into one of the lounges with his head cradled in his hands, shakes having taken over his body as he tried to comprehend what was happening outside. Mogi had set the computers closest to him to stream every news station in the country, whilst fiddling with a radio in what was no doubt an attempt to tune in to the army's transmissions.

' _And Light-kun_ ,' L's eyes went to the downed teenager still huddled up against the window, arms wrapped around his knees in an attempt for comfort. ' _Chances are high that Light-kun is taking this badly, no doubt the full implications has hit him already_.' L knew that whilst it was completely normal to panic in this situation, he was also 100% certain that Light was Kira and therefore was falling apart due to the destruction of his 'perfect world'. If there was ever an incarnation of the fallen angel Lucifer, Light would be it. Though L knew that the teen was Kira, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the teens' predicament, for during the incarceration period, L had grown fond of the teen when he wasn't under the influence of the Death Note. ' _And I have no doubt that the shinigami of this Death Note, has returned to its home realm._ ' He nibbled on his thumb even as his computer signalled Watari contacting him.

 **This is not possible**

 **An empty hole in your chest where your heart used to beat**

 **Does this mean what I think it means?**

 **Just how could both you and me be about as dead as we could be**

 **Yeah with no heartbeat**

 **Across the sky they can hear you on the other side**

 **A scream that's loud enough to wake the dead**

 **All alone you bought tickets for the nightmare as you wake the dead.**

"L, I have terrible news!" Watari exclaimed, loss and anger evident in his tone, catching Mogi's attention and forcing Matsuda's head to snap to the screen in terror, Light didn't even shift.

"What happened Watari?" L asked, thumb gone from his mouth and attention focussed on the screen as dread swirled in his stomach.

"The orphanage has fallen! I was in contact with Roger when it happened, despite my best efforts I haven't been able to get in contact with them. I tuned into the local news of the area and discovered that the building was over-run by the zombies. L, they're all gone." Watari had managed to gain his voice under control, but the undercurrent of anger and sorrow was undeniable.

L's arms dropped to his knees as he threaded his hands through his hair in an attempt to hide his shaking hands. ' _All gone? N, M and Matt? Everyone_?' Matsuda was asking what orphanage they were talking about even as Mogi managed to tune into the military frequency.

"That's not all L. North Korea, Russia, China and America are all threatening nuclear attacks, they've seen this outbreak as an act of biological warfare and wish to respond in kind. You need to talk them down, otherwise there won't be a planet left to save." Watari signed off leaving a deafening silence behind him.

"Nuclear war?" Matsuda uttered in a defeated tone.

 **Take a walk with me, Walk with the dead**

 **'Cause you knew that we had to die sometime**

 **Well darling, Tonight could be**

"That's only the worst case scenario. I'll get in contact with the leaders and explain to them that nuclear war is not something to be taken lightly." L began the lengthy process of connecting to the countries in question. ' _What nonsense, there's no possible way this virus is human made_.'

"What if you're unable to convince them not to use the weapons?" Matsuda asked, looking at the computer screens as they displayed men and woman of power.

"We find a way to eliminate those who would use such means before they use them upon the rest of the world." Mogi said, breaking his silence as he fiddled with the radio to bring the transmission clearer. "As much as I hate to say it, we have a means of ensuring that." He gestured to the enclosed Death Note. At that Light's head lifted and looked from the Death Note, to L and then to the screen of the foreign dignitaries. His face was blank and L was unable to guess what thoughts were running through the dangerous teens' mind.

"We'll leave that as a last option." L said absently, eyeing the teen before switching his attention to those on screen. ' _Depending on how they respond, the Death Note may be the only way to prevent nuclear war. And I'll bet that Light-kun would be more than happy to carry out a sanctioned murder-spree_.' L didn't even want to think about what would happen should Light get his hands on the Death Note, but chances were high that it wouldn't end well. Gritting his teeth, L allowed communications to filter through and began the gruelling battle of convincing the leaders not to use nuclear weaponry.

 **Let your voice shred miles of diamond skies**

 **Just to walk as they wake in the darkness**

 **Well darling tonight could be a beautiful night to die**

 **Across the sky they can hear you on the other side**

 **A scream that's loud enough to wake the dead**

 **All alone you bought tickets for the nightmare as you wake the dead.**

"The use of nuclear weaponry is inadvisable, there are still people out there that can be saved. Nuclear fallout would result in a worldwide extinction of every living thing. Now I understand that the virus came out of nowhere, but that doesn't mean that it's an act of war, there is no human technology capable of achieving such results." L argued with the leaders; translating it into all four languages to be understood. "Quarantine zones and evacuation points need to be set up by the military and all people going into those areas must be checked for symptoms of the virus to prevent infection within the healthy. Armed forces must be given the orders to shoot the infected in the head; it is the only way to keep them down, and people must be dispersed to try and prevent riots from breaking out." Those displayed on the screens looked to be calming down and L took the time to begin encouraging them to have their scientists look into the virus.

Gunshots and screams suddenly came over the microphones and L watched in horror as the North Korean dignitaries were set upon by people and zombies alike. The sound of flesh tearing and gurgling was cut off as the signal fell into static leaving L and the others in the room and on the other end of the teleconference in silence.

"At least we no longer have to worry about the threat North Korea posed." Light's cold voice said from his position on the floor near the windows. A shocked noise escaped from Matsuda as he looked disbelievingly at the teen, Mogi simply nodded his head in agreement and L couldn't help but notice that Light seemed more willing to show his 'Kira-like tendencies' then normal.

"A lack of compassion for those who've just fallen, up 16%" L muttered as he looked away from the scowling teen and back to the American, Chinese and Russian representatives. ' _Though Light-kun was simply pointing out what we were all thinking_.' L quickly wrapped up the meetings and signed off, the only noise that filled the room were the various voices from the news channels and the radio picking up the military communications. Upon looking at the time L was shocked to realise just how much time had passed since the initial blackout, more than enough time for both Yagami and Aizawa to make it to their homes and back; even including the events happening outside. ' _Something must have happened to delay them. Yagami and Aizawa both have police training and their weapons on them, they'd be harder to take down then the everyday civilian. Unless they were overrun_.' Bringing his thumb to his mouth L spun in his chair and looked out over the smoke filled, red tinted cityscape. Light was still in his position, but he had dropped his arms and legs so he now sat sprawled upon the floor, his eyes trained on L with burning intensity.

…


	3. Human

**Thank you everyone who faved/followed and TweetArya for the review.**

 ***Song featured 'HUMAN' by Christina Perri**

 **D-DAY/ DAY: 1**

The sound of helicopters filled the air, merging with screams, explosions, gunfire and other noises that merged to form a symphony of the end-of-the-world musical. Snorting softly at the idiocy his thoughts had taken, Light turned his attention to the three other men in the room. L had finished speaking to those on the other end of his conference call; thumb worrying his bottom lip as he allowed his thoughts to overrun him. His father and Aizawa should have been back by now, even taking into account the chaos outside. ' _Though what use is there in pointing that out? L already knows by now, and Matsuda's already having a nervous breakdown_.'

 **I can hold my breath**

 **I can bite my tongue**

 **I can stay awake for days**

 **If that's what you want**

 **Be your number one**

"We need to start planning out our options now. When the building goes into lockdown, we'll only have until the generators keep running before the defences come down. Not to mention supplies and weapons." He let his head loll against the glass behind him as he observed his three elders from under the fringe of his hair.

"Watari is already taking care of the supplies. We should have enough to last until the generators fail." L said in a bland tone, spinning in his chair as the computers continued to show grisly images of what was going on out on the streets.

' _But will the supplies be enough for everyone who'll be in the building with us? Even if we did start to ration them_?' Light thought, his mouth kept shut on the topic. "Well, it looks like your sugar intake is going to take a hit, L." He said, forcing a laugh that came out more forced then normal.

 **I can fake a smile**

 **I can force a laugh**

 **I can dance and play the part**

 **If that's what you ask**

 **Give you all I am**

L paused in his spinning, pinning a look on Light before a familiar face on one of the news stations caught their attention, four pairs of eyes latched onto the screen even as the volume was turned up. Ide stood amidst a row of other officers blocking access on one of the bridges. Cars were used as a blockade and warnings were being called out over the megaphones. Hundreds of civilians in cars that backed up for miles and even those on feet were attempting to push their way through the blockade to the other side. Zombies could be seen ambling along on both sides of the blockade, many being taken down by rapid fire, others continuing along towards their prey.

"Stop! Please, my boy is still alive!" The cameras focussed in on a woman carrying the limp body of her young son, sounds of dismay were emitted from Mastuda and Mogi even as Light and L remained silent. "Please you have to help him!" The woman was walking unmolested through the zombies, her clothing drenched in the blood of her son.

 **I can do it**

 **I can do it**

 **I can do it**

 **But I'm only human**

 **And I bleed when I fall down**

 **I'm only human**

 **And I crash and I break down**

 **Your words in my head, knives in my heart**

 **You build me up and then I fall apart**

 **'Cause I'm only human**

"Ma'am stay back!" An officer shouted, many turning to train their weapons on her and the encroaching crowd of zombies.

"She should let her son go, he's clearly already dead, and it's only a matter of time before he turns." Light muttered darkly.

"Up 25%" L said, barely twitching at Light's comment.

"Maybe he won't turn, maybe he really is just sick." Matsuda chimed in, a faintly optimistic tone in his otherwise defeated tone.

 **I can turn it on**

 **Be a good machine**

 **I can hold the weight of worlds**

 **If that's what you need**

 **Be your everything**

"And I'm sure that when they get to the hospital, it's going to be just fine." Light couldn't help but snap. ' _Really Matsuda? Now's not the time to be falsely optimistic_.' Matsuda's face fell into lines of misery even as the body of the young boy began to twitch in his mother's arms.

"See? See! He's fine, he's going to be okay…" The woman trailed off as her son's milky eyes locked with her face and he lunged at her throat, tearing through cartilage and arteries, the mother dropping him out of pain and shock. Blood continued to gush out of the hole torn in her neck, streaming from her mouth in bloody pools of saliva.

 **I can do it**

 **I can do it**

 **I'll get through it**

 **But I'm only human**

 **And I bleed when I fall down**

 **I'm only human**

 **And I crash and I break down**

 **Your words in my head, knives in my heart**

 **You build me up and then I fall apart**

 **'Cause I'm only human**

Ide and the other officers stood with their weapons raised, but everyone had frozen in shock at what they had just seen. It wasn't until the woman finished hacking out another bloody cough and began to slowly walk towards the police, her son clawing his way across the asphalt with bloody fingers that an order was issued and they once again began to fire into the oncoming horde.

"We should call Ide, convince him to come to the tower." Matsuda suggested, watching his co-worker fire at the zombies.

"Do you really think that he'd leave his fellow officers and civilians to the undead?" Light asked rhetorically. "You and Mogi both stayed behind, and you're both officers, but then again you're not considered part of the police force due to the Kira Investigation."

"Light-kun has certainly taken a very defeatist point of view, you're no longer being as polite as you normally are." L said, watching the news with absent minded interest.

 **I'm only human**

 **I'm only human**

 **Just a little human**

 **I can take so much**

 **'Til I've had enough**

"Don't give me that L! You know as well as I do just what the fallout of this virus; or whatever it is, will be. Society has already begun to crumble, people are currently out there rioting and of course that doesn't take into account how long it'll be until things like power, water, and waste disposal are taken care of; that's not including food shortages, then the government has to rebuild itself whilst trying to prevent anarchy! Not to mention the fact that civilians outnumber the armed forces, and they're usually the first to go as they're on the frontlines. So how on earth is anyone supposed to eliminate the zombies if all that are left is a constantly declining number of unarmed, untrained, frightened civilians? It'll be when the food runs out when people will turn against people, we won't have to only deal with zombies at that point, but protecting what is ours by whatever means possible!" Light's voice had reached fever pitch as he struggled to get enough oxygen into his system. ' _I'm having a panic attack_.' He thought to himself absently.

"Light-kun you need to calm down." L said, his dark eyes focussed on Light's face. "There's no need to work yourself into a panic over something that'll happen in the future." Mogi and Mastuda watched in silence from the sidelines as L got to his feet and walked over to Light. "I know that this has come as a shock to your system, but you must calm yourself. Panicking will do you no good." L dropped to the floor in his customary crouch and gently pulled Light's head down to rest on his shoulder. "Now take some calming breaths Light and stop thinking about what has yet to come."

Light did as he was told, evening out his breathing and listening to L's breathing until they were in sync with each other. ' _Hmm, he smells of strawberries and sugar_.' Light couldn't help but think as he let his body relax into that of L's. "Dad should have been back by now." He muttered in a low tone.

"I know," L said, not saying anything else but adjusting his position to accommodate Light. "You better now?" He asked, intelligent grey eyes looking down at Light in question.

"I'm good." He said, unable to help the slight blush that rose in his cheeks at the closeness of his enemy. ' _But that doesn't matter now does it? It's the end of the world, who cares about L and Kira_?' That thought brought about it mixed emotions. If Light and L were to set off on their own they were more likely to live longer then with a group. "L," he trailed off once grey eyes looked down at him, opening his mouth to continue he was cut off at the sound of raised voices, he and L springing away from one another.

 **'Cause I'm only human**

 **And I bleed when I fall down**

 **I'm only human**

 **And I crash and I break down**

 **Your words in my head, knives in my heart**

 **You build me up and then I fall apart**

 **'Cause I'm only human**

Misa came bounding into the room; tear tracks down her face, as she launched herself into Light's arms. His family and Aizawa's following behind her at a more sedate pace. Guns and weapons showing out of duffle-bags slung over the officers shoulders. The sun set and the sound of multiple doors and windows closing filled the building, just as Light shut off the weaker side of his personality.

…


	4. Kryptonite

**Thank you all who faved/followed.**

 ***Song featured 'KRYPTONITE' by 3 Doors Down.**

 **D-DAY/ DAY: 1**

L had settled down on his chair again, the darkness of the room and glare from multiple computer screens casting shadows on his face and hiding his expression from those who'd flocked to the building for safety. It only took a few moments before the lights flickered on and everyone could see one another clearly again. Their numbers had risen from the normal seven officers; and Light, to eleven people. That meant L was left to deal with eight people of average intelligence for an unknown length of time, all of them encroaching on what he thought as 'his space'.

' _Thankfully I have Quillsh and Light to keep me entertained_.' L glowered over at the form of the teenage mass murderer and his 'girlfriend'. ' _Unfortunately I'll also have to deal with the second Kira and her infatuations_.'

 **I took a walk around the world**

 **To ease my troubled mind**

 **I left my body laying somewhere**

 **In the sands of time**

 **But I watched the world float**

 **To the dark side of the moon**

 **I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah**

"What took you guys so long?" Matsuda asked of the weary and clearly traumatised group.

L spun in his chair to face the other people in the room; putting names to faces in rapid succession.

Chief Yagami had come with his wife; Sachiko, and his daughter; Sayu, Light's mother and sister were dressed in casual clothing and appeared to have made it to the building without incident. Aizawa had come with his wife; Eriko, and daughter; Yumi, both had blood on their clothing in various places and it was clear that they had, at least, encountered trouble. During L's scan over the newcomers, Yagami had dropped the bag of weapons onto one of the coffee tables and sat down heavily on the couch, this action was followed by all the other standing survivors.

 **I watched the world float**

 **To the dark side of the moon**

 **After all I knew it had to be**

 **Something to do with you**

 **I really don't mind what happens now and then**

 **As long as you'll be my friend at the end**

"We managed to make it to my own home just fine, grabbed the girls and whatever else we thought we'd need, and made it to Aizawa's home. There was a bit of a problem there, but we handled it and went straight to the police station to grab whatever weapons were left, before heading straight here where we came across Misa." Judging by the way everyone looked Yagami had edited the story, quite possibly in an attempt to prevent the images from replaying on everyone's mind. L could read between the lines though. They had reached Aizawa's home and found his wife and child in the midst of being attacked by some of the infected. Aizawa and Yagami undoubtedly killed the infected, thus causing the blood to end up on Eriko and Yumi, and had fled to an empty police station to raid it for whatever left overs they could find.

 **If I go crazy then will you still**

 **Call me Superman**

 **If I'm alive and well, will you be**

 **There a-holding my hand**

 **I'll keep you by my side**

 **With my superhuman might**

 **Kryptonite**

"And what made you decide to risk the trip to the building alone, Miss Amane?" L asked, looking over at the blonde girl in gothic attire. She had wrapped herself around Light in a possessive grasp, completely unaware of the look of utter loathing and disinterest shinning in the teen's eyes. ' _I know he was going to say something before everyone arrived, it's unlikely I'll ever find out what it was though_.' L allowed the flash of irritation to come and go, fully aware that he was jealous of the idol's ability to be so close to the teen when L himself knew he was better suited for him. ' _Where did that come from_?!' He hurriedly brought his thumb to his lip to bite upon.

"Misa knew that something was wrong the moment one of those _things_ attacked Misa's costume designer." The idol proclaimed in a high pitched girlish voice. "Misa wasn't sure at first, but then Misa noticed that the man looked like someone Misa saw on the news, and Misa knew that it was bad so Misa came straight here."

"Why would simply seeing a man you knew from the news, alert you to the danger?" L asked, doubting the idol's story.

"Misa knew something was wrong, because Misa knows that Kira killed that man. It was on the news, what was his name? Some foreign sounding name. Raye…that's it! Raye Penber! Misa remembers because it was in the papers and on the news about him being part of the F.B.I and he'd been killed by Kira."

 **You called me strong, you called me weak,**

 **But still your secrets I will keep**

 **You took for granted all the times**

 **I never let you down**

 **You stumbled in and bumped your head,**

 **If not for me then you'd be dead**

 **I picked you up and put you back**

 **On solid ground**

L saw the flinch of shock; or was it remorse, Light gave at the name. Misa, and everyone else in the room, didn't notice. ' _So even Kira's victims are rising from the grave. That just begs the question, was this caused by the Death Notes? Was this Light's plan to clean his world_?' L knew that, that wasn't the case. Light was honestly shocked and appalled at the displays of cannibalism displayed on-screen. The mild breakdown the teen had experienced before the arrival of Misa, had shown L that there was still the teen he'd grown to care for underneath the sadistic side known as 'Kira'.

 **If I go crazy then will you still**

 **Call me Superman**

 **If I'm alive and well,**

 **Will you be there a-holding my hand**

 **I'll keep you by my side**

 **With my superhuman might**

 **Kryptonite**

An explosion rocked the building and everyone rushed to the windows; aside from Misa and Light who had remained sprawled up against them. L slouched across the room in his typical hunched walk, already he could see the clouds of smoke and flames that angrily tore into the air even as another explosion rocked the building and another fireball went up into the sky. The military jets in the sky had clearly been given the order to bomb the areas where there was a higher chance of infection concentration. Fires lit up the night sky even as the occasional emergency vehicle, with its lights still flashing could be seen throwing light onto the surroundings in constant pulses.

 **If I go crazy then will you still**

 **Call me Superman**

 **If I'm alive and well, will you be there**

 **Holding my hand**

 **I'll keep you by my side**

 **With my superhuman might**

 **Kryptonite**

 **Yeah!**

L looked to the entry when Watari entered, glancing up at the screens that were still broadcasting; many though had gone to static due to dropped connections. "How is everything Watari?" L asked; drawing the gathered attention away from the events outside to the man inside. "The military are bombing the city, would I be correct in assuming we'll be safe from such purges here?"

"That would be correct sir. The military were given the order to take out as many hostiles as possible in an attempt to set up a quarantine zone as well as provide cover for the civilians who are still trying to escape the city." Watari said with a slight gesture of his head to the news station that still broadcasted Ide and his fellow officer's attempt of getting people to safety and holding back the infected.

"So, it'll all be over soon, right? The military is here now, things will be back to normal in a few days, right?" One of the wives asked in a hesitant tone.

"Of course honey, that's what the military is here for. Things will be normal again soon." Aizawa comforted his wife; hugging his daughter to him.

 **If I go crazy then will you still**

 **Call me Superman**

 **If I'm alive and well,**

 **Will you be there a-holding my hand**

 **I'll keep you by my side**

 **With my superhuman might**

 **Kryptonite**

 **Yeah!**

Light, Watari and L all shared a significant look with one another. They all clearly doubted such an outcome. It was obvious to the three of them that the end of civilisation had come. Movement in his peripheral caught his focus and L felt his mood plummet further as he looked upon the shinigami of the Death Note watching over the chaos outside with an indifferent expression. The tension in his fellow officers showed that they too were aware of the newcomer; Light and Misa remained unchanged.

…


	5. Ashes

**Thank you for the favs/follows and Tobi Uchiha-chan for the review :)**

 ***Song featured is 'ASHES' by NateWantsToBattle (Nathan Sharp)**

 **D-DAY/ DAY: 3**

The small group of survivors remained gathered in what was once the main operating room of the Kira Taskforce, voices kept to a minimum in the paranoid fear that somehow the zombies would be able to hear them from this far up. L seemed more subdue then normal, though that was most likely because the hunt for Kira had forcefully taken a backseat on the priority list, but even then, Light was certain he was still running a percentage of the likelihood of Light being Kira. ' _To bad there's no longer a government around to care about that_.' Light thought with a small smirk. Movement in his peripheral vision caught his attention, and keeping his face free of surprise, Light looked up into the bulging eyes of Ryuk.

"Hey Light-o, we need to talk." The shinigami said, and without waiting for a reply took up through the ceiling, not even bothering to acknowledge Rem who was standing in a darkened corner away from the survivors. Getting to his feet Light casually strolled out of the room, heading for the staircase that lead to the roof.

 **Now this is genocide**

 **The monster inside**

 **The voices in your head**

 **They're telling you to wash away**

 **The crimson stains**

 **To leave us all for dead**

 **(Now you're just a monster)**

The stairwell echoed his footsteps as he was the only one around, even the ever watching cameras remained inactive in a bid to conserve power from the generators. Upon reaching the roof Light spotted the gangly form of the shinigami and approached the invisible spectator who was currently gazing out over the changed scenery. Fires still raged, burning towers and leaving behind empty shells of what were once busy buildings. It was still early days, people could be seen breaking into buildings to loot and the occasional gunfire could be heard as the military attempted to keep their quarantine zones cleared. The large fence that covered a city block was routinely patrolled by the militia, and people were already succumbing to the cage they'd been forced into.

"I was wondering when you were getting back. As you can see, much has happened since you were last here." Light turned his attention away from a military vehicle doing its rounds. "This world is lost, everything I've done has been for nothing. Right now it seems as though everything is under control, but it's just a farce, and when it all comes tumbling down I'll need a way to stay ahead of the masses." Light seemingly mused to himself, well aware that Ryuk was hanging onto every word. "The people in there?" He said with a small gesture towards the staircase. "They're unwilling to do what it takes to survive, I have no need for people like that to slow me down. With them gone, there should be more than enough supplies for myself to hold out until things settle down."

"What are you saying Light-o?" Ryuk asked in with growing interest.

 **I know a way that you can cut every last tie**

 **The friends you've made, how could you watch all of them die?**

 **And every world that you destroy will burn as you planned**

 **And in the end they're gonna fall and fall to your hand**

 **I see your mind, now it's slipping faster**

 **Kill or be killed, the only thing that matters**

 **Across the land, all of their ashes scatter**

 **Who's the monster now?**

"The weapons we have are under lock-and-key, and those that aren't are on people more than capable of using them. All I need to do is get my hands on a Death Note and keep L from figuring my plan out, then I can remove them." Light's attention was once again drawn to the fence, where one of the canines was emitting loud pained yelps as a zombie tore into its stomach. Both zombie and dog were gunned down in a hail of bullets as the patrol came upon the scene. "Even if I don't kill them all using the Death Note, I can always find a way to poison them or something…" He's voice trailed off in thought as he watched the military continue on the route.

 **Now this is genocide**

 **The monster inside**

 **The voices in your head**

 **They're telling you to wash away**

 **The crimson stains**

 **To leave us all for dead**

 **No one told you there's no going back**

 **For once you attack**

 **There's no way to prevent**

 **Every single drop of blood you spill**

 **Will stain, it's real**

 **For death is permanent**

 **You're just a monster**

 **And now you're just a monster**

"So what you're saying is that you're inclined to make the Eye Deal?" Ryuk asked, watching as carrion birds swooped upon the remains of the dog and zombie.

"It's them or me!" Light snapped; eyes flashing red in warning as he spun to face Ryuk, hands clenching into fists. "I need to know whether or not it'll be worth it in the long run, run tests to see if the Note even works upon the zombies, or even if the Eyes do as they should." He slanted a look at Ryuk. "I don't suppose you'd tell me if they work upon the zombies?" Light asked, tone bland and already knowing that Ryuk wouldn't help him.

"I can't tell you that, it may end up lengthening your lifespan." Ryuk said with a low chuckle.

 **And I can see it in your smile and in your eyes**

 **There's no compassion, no there's nothing left inside**

 **Over and over, no you're never satisfied**

 **Made your decision, now you're gonna have a bad time**

 **I see your mind, now it's slipping faster**

 **Kill or be killed, the only thing that matters**

 **Across the land, all of their ashes scatter**

 **Who's the monster now?**

"Well, if push comes to shove, I can always use the others as zombie chow. Why would they come after me if they've been offered up a room full of trapped humans?" Light asked rhetorically, a malicious glint in his gleaming red eyes. He didn't even give Ryuk time to make a response, talking over the shinigami as soon as his mouth had opened. "What brings you back so late anyway? I'm sure it'd have something to do with what's going on out there." He gestured to their surroundings with a generalised movement.

Ryuk snapped to order, face falling into a serious expression. "The Death Note was never meant to be used as a weapon, Light-o, just as a means for shinigami to take what they need in order to survive. And; as you've pointed out before, you're human. The Note has rejected your claim to it and now the dead are reanimating." Ryuk said with a twisted leer.

"That sounds like a badly mangled message…" Light muttered to himself, too low for Ryuk to hear, before raising his voice. "Then how do I fix the problem?" Light asked; gazing over the still burning city.

"By giving up your humanity and becoming a shinigami. The Death Note will recognise your power and obey your commands after that." Ryuk said with a laugh; no doubt remembering the earlier conversation between the two at the beginning of the Kira fiasco.

Light didn't respond, a shadowed look crossing his face even as he turned his back to the burning city and retreated back inside. "I'd rather watch humanity burn in cleansing fires, and me along with them, then give up my humanity for such a thing." He retorted as he entered the stairwell; leaving Ryuk to glide silently after him.

 **Now this is genocide**

 **The monster inside**

 **The voices in your head**

 **They're telling you to wash away**

 **The crimson stains**

 **To leave us all for dead**

 **No one told you there's no going back**

 **For once you attack**

 **There's no way to prevent**

 **Every single drop of blood you spill**

 **Will stain, it's real**

 **For death is permanent**

 **You're just a monster**

"What a ridiculous idea Ryuk, there's no way I'm becoming a shinigami." Descending down the stairs Light hesitated for a moment, red eyes looking up at Ryuk. "Stick around Ryuk, depending on which plan I go with, I'll need you to make the Eye Deal. Before I do that, I need to remove Rem from the picture." A grin stretched itself across his face. "I think I know how I'm killing three birds with one stone. Misa has overstayed her welcome."

 **And now you're just a monster**

 **And now you're just a monster**

…


	6. Out of this World

**Thank you RyuuTsukiko for the review :)**

 ***Song featured 'OUT OF THIS WORLD' by Bush.**

 **D-DAY/ DAY: 3**

L watched as Light returned from the roof, an unholy glint in his eyes that had been absent for some time before. L had a sneaking suspicion that Light had spoken to his Shinigami; further proved when Rem had glared at an empty space beside her. Casually observing the teen, L pressed his thumb down hardly upon his bottom lip even as Misa launched herself at the murderous teen. The group had been holed up in the tower for three days, and even with the outside military presence L still didn't feel secure, everyone else on the other hand were convinced the nightmare was over. Power had been brought back to the grids on the second day and the tower was currently running off of it in an effort to save the generators for when they were needed again, along with power came food rations and four new people to the group. L hadn't even bothered to learn their names.

 **When we die**

 **We go into the arms of those who remember us**

"Light! Misa missed you!" The girl was screeching as she dragged the unresisting teen with her. "They said we can go back to some of the places outside, Misa wants to go to her home, will you come with Misa?" The model asked of the brunet.

L shook his head in disbelief at the models' attitude. They had indeed been given the 'all-clear' from the soldiers to explore within the chain-link fences, the only reason none had left at that point was because many had homes on the other side of the quarantine zone. Misa's apartment had been included within the fenced area and only Light's presence within L's building had kept the model put. So caught up on his reminiscing L missed the gleam that flared within Light's eyes at the models request. The others within the room watched on from the sidelines, some with electronic devices within their hands where they watched movies or played games.

 **We are home now**

 **Out of our heads**

 **Out of our minds**

 **Out of this world**

 **Out of this time**

"Sure Misa, I'll come with you, but only for a bit yeah? I don't want to stay out too long in case something happens." Light agreed, much to L's surprise as he had fully expected the accused killer to want to remain within the safety of the building. "Mum, dad I'll be back soon, okay?" The teen didn't even wait for a response, grabbing Misa by the hand and dragging her from the room towards the stairs.

 **Are you drowning or waving?**

 **I just want you to save me**

 **Should we try to get along?**

 **Just try to get along**

' _Any moment now_ ,' L watched as the shinigami Rem waited until the others had lost interest and drifted back to what had held their attention and drifted through the floor towards the lower levels without anyone else noticing. ' _And that is why I know Misa is once again the second Kira_.' L wasn't foolish enough to believe that the Kira investigation would continue, humanity had suffered too big of a hit for the case to continue, governments had to be re-established and L doubted that even if he were to provide evidence against Light and Misa, they would go free. It wasn't very encouraging.

 **So we move**

 **We change by the speed of the choices that we make**

 **And the barriers are all self-made**

 **That's so retrograde**

"I wonder how long until we'll be able to return to our own homes," Sachiko said lowly to the other women of the group.

"Surely not long now, the military just have to clean things up and we'll be set." One of the newer members said, looking up from the hand-held device. The elders all looked encourage; undoubtedly trying to calm the younger ones, Mogi on the other-hand had the same look in his eyes that Watari and L carried. The knowledge that things were undoubtedly going to get worse.

 **Are you drowning or waving?**

 **I just need you to save me**

 **Should we try to get along?**

 **Just try to get along**

L rolled his eyes as he turned back to his laptop, unwilling to join in on a conversation about events that would likely never happen. Already he had access to what the rest of the world's scientists and high ranking officials had gathered on the outbreak. Many were running with the theory that it'd come from animals, though some were pushing biological-warfare, L strongly believed it was due to the Death Notes but as the only ones aware of the supernatural killing books were in the room or on their way to an apartment block, he couldn't add his input in on the matter.

 **I am alive**

 **I'm awake to the trials of confusion create**

 **There are times when I feel the way we're about to break**

 **When there's too much to say**

' _I wonder what Light was discussing with his Shinigami?_ ' The teen hadn't had the malevolent glow in his eyes since L first met him. He already missed the teenager he'd befriended at the beginning of the forced incarceration with the handcuffs. ' _I wonder if the shinigami gave any information on what's happening out there_.' L somehow doubted that the conversation, if it did happen, went well. Light had come down looking as though he had a plan and that never went well. L wouldn't put it past the teen to have a plan that ended in the deaths of many people.

 **We are home now**

 **Out of our heads**

 **Out of our minds**

 **Out of this world**

 **Out of this time**

 **Out of this time**

…


	7. Monster

***Song featured 'MONSTER' by Skillet.**

 **D-DAY/ DAY: 3**

The building showed no signs of the events of the previous days. The occasional browned blood smear on the surroundings was the only sign that something had happened. Misa had dragged Light to her building with over-enthusiasm, Rem followed quietly behind them even as they entered the empty building. ' _I wonder how I'm going to get rid of them_.' Light thought to himself as they ascended the stairs in place of the ineffective elevators. ' _What was that_?' Light paused on the stairs, one foot hovering over the concrete as he struggled to listen to his surroundings.

 **The secret side of me**

 **I never let you see**

 **I keep it caged**

 **But I can't control it**

 **So stay away from me**

 **The beast is ugly**

 **I feel the rage**

 **And I just can't hold it**

"Light, what's wrong?" Misa called, covering any sign of movement with her loud voice. "Come on Light, Misa's apartment is up top."

Sighing heavily in frustration, Light continued following slowly behind Misa and Rem. "I can't wait until I'm rid of you," He muttered darkly as he followed the idol. Terrified screams suddenly filled the stairwell, echoing throughout.

"Light! HELP! Rem, oh God Rem, help me! LIGHT!" Misa's screams drew Light to quicken his walk into a run, despite the side of him telling him to leave her.

 **It's scratching on the walls**

 **In the closet, in the halls**

 **It comes awake**

 **And I can't control it**

 **Hiding under the bed**

 **In my body, in my head**

 **Why won't somebody come and save me from this?**

 **Make it end!**

When he finally reached the landing Misa was on he came to a stop in shock. A man older than they were, lay collapsed against a tear-stained Misa. Misa was pushing against the unmoving body hysterically as she struggled to get out from under the weight. A pile of glittering sand lay upon the floor, a Death Note buried within the grains, fresh blood scattered in a random arc.

Light hastened to Misa's side, pushing the body of the zombie to the side even as Misa lunged up at him in hysterical tears. ' _It looks like the Death Notes do work on them after all, nice to know I won't have to worry about Rem anymore_.' Light hid his grin even as he hushed Misa in a half-hearted attempt to get her to calm down.

 **I feel it deep within,**

 **It's just beneath the skin**

 **I must confess that I feel like a monster**

 **I hate what I've become**

 **The nightmare's just begun**

 **I must confess that I feel like a monster**

 **I, I feel like a monster**

 **I, I feel like a monster**

"Come on Misa, let's get you to your apartment so we can get you cleaned up." Light got to his feet, pulling Misa up with him, grabbing the Death Note and hiding it in his pants under his shirt. They made it to Misa's apartment without any other trouble, cleaning up and bandaging the wound which was clearly a bite mark and grabbing what Misa had come there for in the first place.

"Misa's been bitten, what is Misa going to do now? They'll kill Misa!" The idol panicked, holding her bandaged arm to her chest as her pale face looked up at Light.

 **My secret side I keep**

 **Hid under lock and key**

 **I keep it caged**

 **But I can't control it**

 **'Cause if I let him out**

 **He'll tear me up**

 **And break me down**

 **Why won't somebody come and save me from this?**

 **Make it end!**

' _And hopefully you'll take out a number of them with you when you go_.' Light put a calming smile on his face as he reached out to the girl. "It's going to be fine Misa. We just won't tell anyone, you never know, we can find a cure at any time." He encouraged, internally rolling his eyes. ' _I can't help but wonder how long it'll take for her to turn._ ' They'd seen on the news that a fatal bite could happen instantly, but as of yet, they didn't know how long it would take for someone bitten to shift. Misa already looked far too pale and shaky, a fever flush had risen in her cheeks. Light could see her changing during that very afternoon, that night at the most.

 **I feel it deep within,**

 **It's just beneath the skin**

 **I must confess that I feel like a monster**

 **I hate what I've become**

 **The nightmare's just begun**

 **I must confess that I feel like a monster**

"Misa doesn't feel too well Light." The second Kira muttered in a low tone, holding her wounded arm to her chest and her things in her other hand.

"Let's get you back to the tower Misa, you'll be fine. Come on," He picked her up in a bridal hold and began his way out of the building, all the while struggling to hold the laughter within him from escaping. He rushed down the empty streets, ever aware that at any moment they could be stopped by the army, Misa was changing at a slower rate than most, but she was still fading and Light didn't want to be there when she eventually turned.

 **I feel it deep within,**

 **It's just beneath the skin**

 **I must confess that I feel like a monster**

 **I, I feel like a monster**

 **I, I feel like a monster**

They finally made it to a familiar block and Light just hoped that he wouldn't encounter anyone on the way in. Pushing through the doors he raced up the stairs, Misa's weight already beginning to take a toll on him despite the fact that she didn't weigh as much as most people.

"How're you doing there Misa? You feeling any different?" Light asked, struggling to hold back the sarcastic bite. Misa hadn't said much since the attack, panting softly as she clutched her bandaged arm to her chest.

"Misa is still feeling bad, what if Misa doesn't get better?" The girl asked, her eyes screwed shut against the pain.

' _I hope you don't get better, one less mouth to feed that way and less of a drain on medical supplies_.' Light thought grimly as he passed the floor where people were always gathered. "You'll be fine," He replied instead.

 **It's hiding in the dark**

 **Its teeth are razor sharp**

 **There's no escape for me**

 **It wants my soul,**

 **It wants my heart**

Light made it to the floor Misa had been given during her incarceration, it was far enough away that no one would disturb them, but close enough for her to stumble across people when she eventually turned. He lowered her gently on the bed, rushing to get a wet cloth because the girl was burning up at an increasing rate, all the while a small worm of doubt wiggled into his subconscious. This was a very risky move, so many things could go wrong at this point. Light could get turned, hell, there was a chance that the others would find out about what he'd done and kill him themselves.

 **No one can hear me scream**

 **Maybe it's just a dream**

 **Or maybe it's inside of me**

 **Stop this monster!**

' _I need to make the deal with Ryuk and end them before they end me_.' Light pressed the cloth on the barely conscious girls' forehead, biting his lip in thought. ' _They still have a Death Note, and I know Mogi is willing to use it. I'll have to get rid of him first if he isn't taken out when Misa turns_.'

The girl began to violently thrash about, catching Light unawares, as she began to emit strangled shrieks of pain that caught in her throat before being emitted. Thinking quickly Light snatched up and pillow and smothered it over the thrashing girls' face, all the while struggling to keep her nails from breaking skin.

 **I feel it deep within,**

 **It's just beneath the skin**

 **I must confess that I feel like a monster**

 **I hate what I've become**

 **The nightmare's just begun**

 **I must confess that I feel like a monster**

Moments later Misa's movement's came to a dead halt, limbs falling to the bed as dead weight. Gently Light pulled the pillow away and held his hand above her mouth and nose in an effort to feel for signs of life. No breathe was emitted and Light tossed the pillow aside as he stood up and away from the bed. ' _Now how am I going to spin this?_ ' He thought, looking towards the open door that lead out to the hallway and eventually all the other floors.

"Misa felt ill so I put her in her old room, I didn't want to disturb her whilst she slept." Light muttered, inflicting some words with emotion and others without.

 **I feel it deep within,**

 **It's just beneath the skin**

 **I must confess that I feel like a monster**

 **I'm gonna lose control**

 **Here's something radical**

 **I must confess that I feel like a monster**

 **I, I feel like a monster**

"How was I supposed to know she'd been infected?" He grinned maliciously as his eyes alighted upon Ryuk who'd been hovering near a window. "Ryuk, you have a deal. Half my life for the shinigami eyes." He announced to the floating spectre.

"What happened to Rem? I assume your plan went well, Misa's lifespan was altered slightly, now it's non-existent." The shinigami cackled. "Alright Light-o, you have yourself a deal." Ryuk reached out with his pale, bony hand, and Light closed his eyes in anticipation.

A rush of power could be felt and even as Light opened his now crimson eyes, Misa's own milky white ones snapped open as well.

…


	8. Time of Dying

***Song featured 'TIME OF DYING' by Three Days Grace**

 **D-DAY/ DAY: 3**

L saw the moment Light returned to the room without Misa's company, a foreboding feeling coming over him even as the teen sat himself down in a section of the room nearest the second set of doors. L wasn't the only one to note Misa's lack of attendance, Sachiko looking towards the doors before glancing back at her son with a questioning look upon her face.

"Light, where's Misa?" Her voice was filled with slight concern, though the fear that sparked within the others in the room was catching.

"She wasn't feeling well, so I put her to bed." Light's voice couldn't be more uninterested, though everyone else didn't pick up on the tone, fear leaving their postures as they went back to what had held their attentions. "I'm sure she'll be fine, she's been getting sick now for a few days." L didn't miss the way a spark of excitement lit up Sachiko's eyes.

"Only for a few days? Has she been sick in the mornings?" Sachiko pressed, and L was quick to catch on to what the mother was implying.

He looked away from the room, eyes gazing outside at the empty sky, jealousy pooling within him which he hastily smothered. The Light he'd grown to like was almost gone, hidden by the Kira persona that had taken over. He dimly heard Light shoot down his mother's questions with a quick 'we haven't gone that far yet', when he heard someone leave the room. Glancing around he saw that one of the unnamed new members had left, and was soon followed by a companion.

 **On the ground I lay**

 **Motionless in pain**

 **I can see my life flashing before my eyes**

 **Did I fall asleep?**

 **Is this all a dream**

 **Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**

The room fell silent, only the sound of muffled voices from a headset of Sayu's and Yumi's laptop as they watched a movie together. Eriko and Aizawa sat at the coffee table, magazines piled up before them, Sachiko had left Light alone to join her husband who sat at a table with Matsuda, Mogi, Watari and the two other new members playing what appeared to be a game of Go-Fish!. The silence was shattered by a brief, loud, agonized scream that cut off abruptly. The effect was instantaneous, people jumped to their feet, those with weapons producing them, whilst those without clustered together in a corner behind those armed. L got to his feet, pulling his own weapon even as he flicked his eyes towards Light, noting the eager look on the teens face.

 **I will not die (I will not die)**

 **I will survive**

 **I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

 **I feel alive, when you're beside me**

 **I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

 **In my time of dying**

"What's going on? What's happening?" The two new people clung to each other as they gazed around in fear.

"We need to find out what the cause of that noise was." Chief Yagami ordered, looking at his fellow armed men. "We should go out in twos and search the place," Chief Yagami glanced at the unarmed people huddled against the wall. "You should stay in here where it's safe until we get back." There was a loud protest from his wife and daughter at that, but they eventually settled down and chief Yagami grabbed Matsuda as they left the room heading down the left hallway. Mogi and Aizawa were quick to follow, going down the right hallway, as L joined Watari and they went out through the doors Light had chosen to stand by.

 **On this bed I lay**

 **Losing everything**

 **I can see my life passing me by**

 **Was it all too much**

 **Or just not enough**

 **Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**

 **I will not die (I will not die)**

 **I will survive**

' _I'm not sure how, but Light is somehow responsible for this._ ' L couldn't begin to think of what Light had done. "Watari, have you managed to get in contact with anyone from the outside?" L asked, as he and his mentor opened doors and briefly scanned the rooms behind them before continuing on. They hadn't mentioned to anyone else, but they had noticed that the military had begun to censor their transmissions as though they were hiding something from those within the fence. L had a feeling that it was something monumental that wouldn't end well for those within the steel cage.

"Not yet, either they're already dead or just unable to respond." Watari kicked open the door to the stairwell and they slowly made their way down. "This is all too much of a coincidence, Light and Misa go out and not an hour after they return we have a breech within the building." They exited upon the next floor and continued checking rooms, L choosing not to answer something that was obvious.

 **I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

 **I feel alive, when you're beside me**

 **I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

 **In my time of dying**

Blood smeared the walls and L stopped just behind Watari when signalled to halt. He strained his hearing and soon was able to pick up on a low gurgling moan from around a corner. Lifting their guns and edging slowly around it, they spotted one of the newer members to their building. L forced down bile as he watched blood and organs spill from a tear in his stomach. _'It's even worse off screen.'_ The zombie must have heard them, slowly turning towards them with a groan and stumbling towards them with outstretched arms as milk white eyes locked upon Watari and L. Watari didn't hesitate, the moment the undead man took a stumbling step towards them, Watari aimed and fired a single shot. Brain matter and blood splattered the walls and floor in crimson splatters even as the reanimated body dropped limply to the floor and fell face down with a thud. _'We're going to need to close off this area to try and prevent contamination.'_ L followed Watari as he continued down the hall, L averting his eyes from the bloody mess that was once a head.

 **I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

 **I feel alive, when you're beside me**

 **I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

 **In my time of dying**

 **I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

 **I will not die, when you're beside me**

 **I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

 **In my time of dying**

They paused when another gunshot sounded within the building, waiting for a follow-up that never came. "That's two." L muttered, wondering just how many were within the building. _'I don't understand what Light was trying to accomplish with this stunt.'_ Though he had a feeling he would have had an idea had he been able to hear what Light was going to tell him on Day One, before Misa arrived. Screams suddenly filled the building and Watari quickened his pace as they finished up searching the floor and headed back to the stairwell where the screams were distorted and bounced through the various floors. L didn't know what to expect, he chose not to expect anything.

…


	9. Now that you're Dead

***Song featured 'NOW THAT YOU'RE DEAD' by The Used.**

 **D-DAY/ DAY: 3**

 _'Okay, so maybe I messed up big time.'_ Not that Light was going to admit it to anyone if asked. Misa had a length of what appeared to be a broken chair leg jutting out from her stomach, the splintered end dripping blood onto the tiled floor as she slowly staggered towards the terrified cluster of unarmed civilians. ' _It sure as hell hasn't slowed her down any_.' Misa had managed to attack, and infect, the two remaining new additions to the building. Their forms lay twitching on the floor where they'd fallen. ' _What idiot decides to investigate the knocking on the other side of a closed door_?' One had opened it and was promptly attacked, and the other went to pull Misa off of the screaming body, only to be attacked himself. ' _And now we have three zombies to deal with_.' He hadn't even had a chance to grab the second Death Note.

 **"I began to float, up and away from my body**

 **my brain's holding the grip of a giant vice**

 **it was all very good**

 **floating higher and higher, a wonderful feeling..."**

 **Die! Die! Die! Die!**

' _Plans are always subject to change_.' Just look at what happened with current events. "Okay, I think now is a good time to leave the room." He said, loud enough to be heard by the people around him, but hopefully low enough that the zombies wouldn't register it. ' _Although they already are aware of us from all the screaming_.' He felt a shaking hand take his and Light instinctively closed his own around his younger sisters. ' _Plans are subject to change_.' On one hand he should be leaving his family behind to die, save himself and all that, but on the other there was a part of him that just screamed 'No!' He tightened his grip on his sister's hand, ignored the furious screaming in his head, and forcefully pulled her from the room, making sure to latch onto his stunned mother when he passed. Everyone else could take care of themselves for all he cared.

 **I'm watching closely just to see**

 **So I can rest in peace**

 **I put my face close to make sure you're not breathing**

 **You look so nice, so pretty dress**

 **Your painted skin can say the rest**

 **Until they bury you I won't believe it**

 **Breathing! Not Breathing! Breathing! Not Breathing!**

They stumbled down the hall, Light keeping his grip upon his family, and the hurried sounds of footsteps following behind him told him that the others had chosen to follow on their own. ' _Not something I was hoping for, but I can adjust_.' He needed to get the second Death Note, his own he'd taken from Rem, remained hidden in the hem of his pants and covered by his shirt. He opened the first door he came across, scanned the room for any hostiles, before shoving his mother and sister inside.

"Stay in here, I'm going to find the others." He lied, dodging out of his mothers' reach and insuring that the door was firmly closed behind the last person to enter. "I'll be fine mum."

"Light, please get in here, don't go!" His sister pleaded, her voice muffled through the door.

"Light, come back, don't go back there honey. It's not safe." His mother sounded distressed and Light felt an answering pang in response, one he was quick to ignore. ' _You have a job to do_.' He turned away from the door, and slowly made his way back to the room they'd just fled from.

 **How can it feel so right when it's so wrong?**

 **Now that you're dead, it's kinda turnin' me on**

 **You're not with Jesus Christ, you're just gone**

 **Now that you're dead, it's kinda turnin' me on**

 **Breathing! Not Breathing! Breathing!**

' _Oh, Misa. Why couldn't you have taken out more people? Even dead, you're useless_.' He scowled at the bloody trails that dragged from the room where a zombie had clawed itself away in search of food. Misa and the other deceased newbie remained in the room, Misa slumped over a desk chair and the other zombie had entangled itself in a table. _'Now, do I use the Death Note in order to get to the other one? Or do I try and dodge the zombies, leaving them around in the hope of them infecting more_?' He didn't have long to make a decision, his father, L and the others would be back soon. ' _But we only heard two gunshots sound_.' That was concerning, it meant that there was a zombie stumbling around unchecked, and Light didn't know how many were out there now aside from those two. ' _Two in here and possibly two out there…wait, what am I thinking? Two gun shots for the two newcomers Misa turned, and no third because Misa came straight here_.' He would have slapped himself if Misa hadn't chosen that moment to lock milky eyes with his own whilst growling hungrily.

 **I see that nothing in your eyes**

 **Touch your skin, cold as ice**

 **I steal a kiss to make sure you're not breathing**

 **We picked you out a pretty cage**

 **Scribbled some bullshit on the grave**

 **Until they bury you I won't believe it**

 **Breathing! Not Breathing! Breathing! Not Breathing!**

"Okay, that's just creepy." He muttered lowly, slowly edging around the side of the room well out of reach of the zombies. Misa's glassy eyes followed him despite not transmitting a picture. ' _Though that's something that can be experimented on later_.' It took longer than he would have liked, Misa's gaze upon him and the other zombie slowly detaching himself from his predicament, but he managed to open the case and get his hands upon the original Death Note. ' _Thankfully the electricity was too precious to use on the usual protections._ ' There was that at least. He grinned as he brought the Death Note to his chest, about to open it, when the sound of multiple high pitched screams of hysteria startled him. ' _What on Earth_?' He chose the wrong moment to look out the door and down the hallway he'd taken his family.

 **How can it feel so right when it's so wrong?**

 **Now that you're dead, it's kinda turnin' me on**

 **You're not with Jesus Christ, you're just gone**

 **Now that you're dead, it's kinda turnin' me on**

A hand gripped his ankle tightly and Light couldn't help the small shriek that escaped him when he looked down and came face-to-face with the zombie which had dragged bloody trails across the floors. ' _I thought he'd gone_!' His shriek had caught the attention of Misa and the third zombie, both now making an concentrated effort to reach Light as he struggled to remove himself from the floor zombies grip. ' _Get off, get off, get off_!' He though in a panic even as screams continued to come from the room the survivors had hidden in. ' _Someone must have been infected_.' He thought to himself dimly, raising his free foot and slamming it down repeatedly upon the floor zombies' head.

 **Life, as precious as it is, I've waited for this day**

 **I've waited for your death, for you to fade away**

 **As precious as it is, I've waited for this day**

 **I've waited for your death, for you to fade away**

 **As precious as it is, I've waited for this day**

 **I've waited for your death, for you to fade away**

 **As precious as it is, I've waited for this day**

 **I've waited for your death, for you to fade away**

He kept his arms close to his chest with the Death Note firmly tucked within them even as he desperately kicked at the floor zombies head until he felt the skull cave-in and the reanimated corpse fell limp, grasp still around Light's ankle. He wasn't given time to recover, Misa and the second zombie falling upon him with growls and groans and clawed fingers tore at his clothing even as Light hurriedly backed away in an attempt to get free. He was so desperate that he didn't notice the way the Death Note in his arms heated until it was burning white-hot and Light dropped it instinctively. ' _No!_ ' He watched in horror as zombie Misa managed to catch the notebook in her attempt to get to Light, when the Death Note melted into her skin and the zombie lit up in a burst of white light before vanishing.

 **How can it feel so right when it's so wrong?**

 **Now that you're dead, it's kinda turnin' me on**

 **You're not with Jesus Christ, you're just gone**

 **Now that you're dead, it's kinda turnin' me on**

"What the hell was that?!" He practically screeched as the third and final zombie attempted to chew off his face. ' _I should never have made that Eye-Deal_!' Hindsight was a real bitch. He felt his back hit the wall, the screams from the room a hall down gone silent, his heart beating rapidly in his chest as a bloody mouth neared closer and closer to him despite his futile attempts to ward the corpse off. ' _I can't die, I can't die_!' He chanted internally, voice angered whilst encouraging him to fight back because he was a _God_ and Gods _did not die_. "I don't want to die, I don't want to die!" He spoke, voice pitched in a high, panicked whisper.

 **How can it feel so right when it's so wrong?**

 **Now that you're dead, it's kinda turnin' me on**

 **You're not with Jesus Christ, you're just gone**

 **Now that you're dead, it's gonna turn me on**

The mouth came closer even as he felt himself fall backwards when the wall, which was actually a closed door, opened from behind him. He screwed his eyes shut, feeling drool and hot, blood laced, breath upon his face. He tensed in preparation for the attack that would soon come, the zombie moving above him as though deciding where best to start munching away. He choked on a hysterical laugh that bubbled out of him even as he felt the brush of lips and a hint of teeth brush across his exposed throat. Multiple gunshots sounded and Light felt thick, hot blood spray upon him even as the zombie fell heavily to the side with a muffled thud.

' _I was…I was saved? I'm alive_?' He opened his eyes to a squint as he stared disbelievingly up at his saviour in all his monochromatic glory, heart still lodged in his throat and tears of fear he hadn't noticed, dripping down his face from the corner of his eyes. "…L?" He managed to get out after a few minutes of struggling through the shock.

…


	10. My Demons

***Song featured 'MY DEMONS' by Starset**

 **D-DAY/ DAY: 3**

L gazed down at the blood covered teenager, eyes scanning for any sign of infection, before deeming it safe enough to lower his gun. Light remained upon the floor, tears running down the sides of his face and eyes gazing up at L as though he were some kind of saviour. ' _I do believe he may be in shock_.' Though the unguarded look upon the teens face warmed L enough, knowing that the innocent side of Light was still within. ' _Just as I always thought_.' He looked down the hallway where Watari checked over the remaining civilians who hadn't been eaten, or attacked by the one that'd turned in the room with them.

"Up you get Light-kun." L held out a hand for the teenager to grab, waiting patiently as amber eyes slowly dragged down to stare at the offered appendage.

"It vanished." Light mumbled and if L hadn't been so focussed on the teen, he would have missed it. "It just…vanished…" Amber eyes shot back to meet L's, an urgency in them L hadn't seen before. ' _And was that a hint of red_?' "How did that even happen? What does it mean? Will it happen to everyone who used it? Where did she go?!" Light's voice rose in hysteria, catching the attention of Watari and the still shaken civilians.

 **Mayday! Mayday!**

 **The ship is slowly sinking**

 **They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**

 **They're all around me,**

 **Circling like vultures**

 **They wanna break me and wash away my colors**

 **Wash away my colors**

"Light-kun, I don't know what you're talking about." L dropped his hand, glancing towards the main room where the Death Note had been housed. He may not have known what Light was currently babbling about, but he had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with the Death Note and Misa who appeared to have vanished despite being dead.

"Ryuk never mentioned that, that would happen." Light no longer appeared to be speaking to L, mumbling to himself now despite L being within hearing range.

' _Ryuk? Perhaps that's the shinigami attached to Light_.' L went to question the teenager further when they were joined by chief Yagami, Matsuda, Mogi and Aizawa. "Did you find any?" He asked, conscious that Light had finally clamped his mouth shut to slowly pull himself from the ground, his eyes shadowed.

"Only one, we heard the gunshots and screaming down here and came straight back." Aizawa said, eyes focussed on the small group of civilians as he searched for his family. He was quick to head towards them, Mogi and Matsuda trailing behind him.

 **Take me high and I'll sing**

 **Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay**

 **'Kay, Okay, Okay**

 **We are one in the same**

 **Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away**

 **'Way, away, away**

 **Save me if I become**

 **My demons**

"What happened here Light? Are you okay? Is your sister and mother?" Chief Yagami asked whilst reaching down to pull Light to his feet, mouth firm at the sight of the fresh blood and the body lying beside the teen.

"I'm fine, not too sure about mum and Sayu." Light muttered as though in a daze, chief Yagami only took one last look at his son before heading off towards the end of the hall leaving Light and L alone.

"What did you mean before, Light-kun?" L asked, not expecting a truthful answer, he rounded Light and headed for the main room. ' _Is the Death Note still there, or did he take it_?' L couldn't help the irrational swirl of fear at the thought, the teenage killer didn't have his name. ' _Unless he has the same power Misa did_.' He recalled, the brief flash of red eyes on his mind.

"It's not there, didn't you hear me? It vanished when it came in contact with her." L froze at the sound of Light's voice, noting the absent manner in which it'd been said. "Sure as hell need to read the fine print on things like that…" The teen trailed off and L turned around to watch as Light walked away in the direction his family was.

 **I cannot stop this sickness taking over**

 **It takes control and drags me into nowhere**

 **I need your help, I can't fight this forever**

 **I know you're watching,**

 **I can feel you out there**

 **'** _I wonder if he's telling the truth or not_.' L was tempted to bring his thumb to his lip, it was after-all something ingrained within him when thinking, but the threat of infection stayed his hand. The case was empty, just as Light had stated, and yet knowing that he could have the teen found guilty of being the original Kira based on what he'd heard so far, L felt no swell of pride at the way his case had ended. Misa had vanished, along with the Death Note, if what Light claimed was true, and the teenager seemed _off_. ' _Not to mention the fact that the world appears to have come to an end as we know it_.' There would be no trial for the Kira case. _'I suppose the group could always have him exiled from the building, with the situation as it is he wouldn't last long out there_.' L quickly banished that thought from his mind, instincts repelled by the idea of committing such a thing to his first friend. He was lured from the empty case and room by the sound of raised voices, some of which were panicked and others were tearful.

 **Take me high and I'll sing**

 **Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay**

 **'Kay, Okay, Okay**

 **We are one in the same**

 **Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away**

 **'Way, away, away**

 **Save me if I become**

 **My demons**

The group was divided, chief Yagami cradling his wife to his chest as his daughter hovered over his shoulder with tears streaming down her face, and the rest of the group standing behind Watari even as Aizawa clung to his wife and daughter. L noted that Light was standing to the side between the two groups, his posture slack but L could see the intense look Light had levelled upon the group that wasn't his family.

"What's going on?" L halted between the two groups, eyes flying from one person to another before landing on Watari. "What happened?" He asked.

"She's been bitten." Watari delivered the blow in a clinical tone, one generally reserved for someone with a terminal illness, but the fresh sobs that shook Sayu's frame grew louder none-the-less.

"I see…" He looked to Light, now he could see the guilt and self-hatred that hid within his gaze. "And you're arguing because?" Honestly he couldn't understand why nobody thought of a way to remove the bodies that were already infected if they were so concerned about catching the virus. "We will quarantine Mrs Yagami, we won't be banishing her from the building in her current state, and we won't slaughter her like an animal." He said pointedly, eyes upon the gun that was still in Aizawa's hand.

 **Take me over the walls below**

 **Fly forever**

 **Don't let me go**

 **I need a savior to heal my pain**

 **When I become my worst enemy**

 **The enemy**

"She's a risk. I'm sorry chief, but I have my family to think of." Aizawa replied, his voice taking on a pleading tone.

"She's still a person! And she's still here! How can you be so heartless? What if it was Eriko? Or Yumi?!" Sayu suddenly screeched, dodging from around her father's form as he held Sachiko tighter as they held a hushed conversation. "You can't kill my mother!" Mogi halted her path by gently grabbing her by the arm, Matsuda hovered behind Watari with a panicked look upon his face.

"I never said I'd kill her." Aizawa's voice may have been weak, but the tight grip on his gun never wavered. "Only that she was a threat that had to be taken care of."

"Three." Everyone's attention was drawn to Light who'd moved towards the window at some point.

L ambled over to the teen, looking out the window and seeing nothing of interest save for the fence the military had put up in the beginning. "What are you talking about?" ' _I probably should have checked him for signs of head trauma_.' Not that L suspected Light having hit his head.

 **Take me high and I'll sing**

 **Oh you make everything okay**

 **We are one in the same**

 **Oh you take all of the pain away**

"This is the third hour missed by the military. They normally go past on a perimeter check on the hour, every hour. It's been three hours and I've yet to see a single check bar this morning." Everyone else had drifted over to join Light at that point, their quarrel over Sachiko set aside for the possible new threat.

' _He's right, aside from earlier today when Misa and Light went out, we haven't seen or heard from the military at all_.' L looked to Watari who shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. ' _So much has already happened today, the possibility of things getting worse is real_.'

"Maybe they've decided to change their scheduled because they're winning?" Eriko asked, nervous eyes upon Light and Sayu even as she held Yumi close to her.

' _She looks as though she expects them to take her child from her_.' Of the pair of siblings, Light was the one more then capable of doing so, being a mass murderer and all. ' _Not that I suspect him capable of killing children_.' Of course, L has been wrong before.

 **Take me high and I'll sing**

 **Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay**

 **'Kay, Okay, Okay**

 **We are one in the same**

 **Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away**

 **'Way, away, away**

 **Save me if I become**

 **My demons**

"What happened to the chief" Matsuda asked suddenly, L jerking around to where the married couple had once been and finding the spot empty.

' _I think I know what's going on_.' His thoughts were confirmed at the sound of two gunshots in rapid succession, gunshots that was followed by Sayu's loud scream of denial as she took off down the hall at a sprint.

"He wouldn't…" Matsuda and Mogi took off after the teenage girl.

"I didn't want…" Aizawa stood stunned, facing down the hall where three of their group had taken off down.

"Oh no," Eriko wept, hands flying to cover her mouth in shock.

"Mum, what happened? Are they okay?" Yumi asked, tugging on her mother's shirt.

 **Take me high and I'll sing**

 **Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay**

 **'Kay, Okay, Okay**

 **We are one in the same**

 **Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away**

 **'Way, away, away**

 **Save me if I become**

 **My demons**

"Light-kun, will you be going after…?" L watched as Light turned his back to the hallway his sister had run down, and slowly began to walk away.

"The military is up to something," Light's voice was thick and L could imagine the tears the teen was fighting to hide from them. "We should find out what we need to face next. We don't need it to be a surprise." With that the teen left, vanishing around a corner without a backwards glance.

 _'I truly hope for Aizawa's sake that the man doesn't anger Light right now_.' L had no doubt that the teenager had a Death Note, or a scrape of a page, on him.

…


	11. Creature

***Song featured 'CREATURE' by Asking Alexandria.**

 **D-DAY/ DAY: 3**

His eyes and throat burned from unshed tears even as he blindly made his way out of the task force building and onto the empty, silent street. ' _How could he? How could he leave us?!_ ' Light knew that when he was cleansing the world as Kira he may have had to kill his family. ' _But that was before, before all of this happened_.' For it to happen now, after he'd decided to spare them, it hit him harder than it would have if he'd gone through with killing them in the first place. He harshly brushed away errant tears and double checked his surroundings, noting that aside from the occasional movement in windows across the way, there was no sign of anybody living. ' _Where did the military go_?' And the more pressing question, ' _Why did they go_?'

 **Deep in the shadows I'm fighting a battle**

 **The creature wants me screaming, screaming**

 **I think I'm losing, tired of choosing, I'm slipping down**

 **I can't stop screaming, screaming**

He struck off in a random direction, not that it mattered which way he went as he'd run into the fence at some point. Eyes forever searching for an enemy, when he scared himself when his foot made contact with a glass bottle sending it smashing to the ground, glass crunching underfoot as he shook himself and continued on. It was by pure chance he spotted the familiar military uniform, eyes narrowing upon the nervous looking man who clung to his heavy assault rifle as though it were a lifeline. ' _Now what has you so frightened_?' He removed the Death Note from where he'd hidden it, pulling a pen from his pocket that he'd made a habit of keeping on him at all times. The soldiers name gleamed red as it hovered above his head and the red numbers underneath. _Rin Ottashi_.

"I knew you'd taken a Death Note."

 **I'm living a lie, there's a creature hiding inside of me**

 **Black as the night with a cold dead heart and a lust to sin**

 **So I shut it out, I bottle up, I hide it from the world**

 **If I let it out I don't know what I'll do**

 **There's a creature inside of you too**

Light started violently at the voice, heart leaping into his throat as he sharply turned to face L who had silently made his way to stand beside the teen. Though L's grey eyes weren't upon Light, they were instead focussed on the solider who was rounding a building, not having caught sight of the pair. _'Where the hell did he come from?! What's going to happen to me now_?' If push came to shove, L had a gun and Light had the Death Note. ' _And I have his real name_.' Light's eyes widened in remembrance, sneakily scanning the name above the detectives head. ' _His name is…L Lawliet? His name was 'L' the whole time_?!' Light couldn't believe it, after all the effort put in to discover the detectives name, he'd been speaking it the whole time. ' _Sneaky bastard_.' He thought, though he couldn't summon the strength to hate the other, it was kill or be killed after all.

 **I can't just turn to the menace I've clung to**

 **The creature wants me screaming, screaming**

 **I can't determine, I'm sure that it's hell bent on breaking out and**

 **Hearing you screaming, screaming**

"It's not like you can do anything about it, there is no government anymore." He stated, tightening his hold upon the Death Note and pen, eyes narrowing upon the detective he'd spent so long trying to bring down. ' _But…_ ' He looked around for sign of the others. "You came alone?" He asked, surprised. L could have ousted him at that very moment and then had him killed or exiled from the group, though Light would certainly do everything in his power to bring as many of them down with him. L didn't answer him, taking off at a jog after the solider who'd vanished from sight only moments ago. ' _Okay…_ ' Light had three options presented to him at that moment, well four but he didn't want to act on that one. Option one, kill L and return with a lie. Option two, follow L and find out why he was more interested in some solider then the exposure of Kira. Option three, allow himself to be killed/exiled from the group for being Kira once L exposes him. Option four, leave right that moment and strike out on his own. He was putting away the Death Note and his pen before he even fully processed the action.

 **I'm living a lie, there's a creature hiding inside of me**

 **Black as the night with a cold dead heart and a lust to sin**

 **So I shut it out, I bottle up, I hide it from the world**

 **If I let it out I don't know what I'll do**

 **There's a creature inside of you too**

Jogging in order to catch up to the pair, Light rounded the building and spotted L silently trailing behind the soldier who was testing every car door he came across. ' _Looks like he's actually planning on fleeing_.' Light thought, quickening his pace to come up behind the detective. L acknowledged him with a slight tilt of his head, though his attention remained unwavering upon the soldier. They silently followed him for an entire block, watching as he attempted to get into every car he came by. ' _And yet he hasn't broken into one_.' There was nobody around to stop him, so there had to be a reason behind the silent attempts.

"He doesn't want to trigger a car alarm by mistake." L commented, Light noticed as his pale hand brushed upon his gun. "Despite the area being cleared of the dead, and the living unwilling to protest, he's taking the effort to find a car already unlocked."

"Maybe he has really strong morals." Light couldn't help but respond sarcastically with a slight roll of his eyes. L came to a sudden halt at that, Light almost running into the older man as he didn't expect it, backing away slightly with suspicious eyes trained upon the detective. ' _If he's planning on something…_ '

 **So I shut it out, I bottle up, I hide it from the world**

 **If I let it out I don't know what I'll do**

 **There's a creature inside of you too**

 **I can't hold back**

 **I can't hold back**

 **I can't hold back**

"I think we can safely say that you hold no morals, correct, Kira?" L asked, not even bothering to grace Light with his undivided attention.

"Of course I have morals!" He responded, outraged at the suggestion, his voice rising slightly. "I'm nothing like the murderous filth that plagued the earth!" He was forcefully cut off when L brought his hand up and covered his mouth with a low 'hush'.

"We can argue about that later, right now I need to know if you're willing to help me." L dropped his hand from Light's mouth and Light quickly ran his own hand over his face, wincing at the dried blood he encountered.

' _I need to wash_.' He released a heavy sigh, dropping his hand and noting that L had started to jog after the soldier who was now in the distance, following after the detective and dropping his voice to a whisper when he caught up. "What do you want me to help you with?" He asked, already knowing that L had something planned for him.

 **So I shut it out, I bottle up, I hide it from you**

 **If I let it out I don't know what I'll do**

 **There's a creature inside of you too**

 **So I shut it out, I bottle up, I hide it from the world**

 **If I let it out I don't know what I'll do**

 **There's a creature inside of you too**

"I need you to act as bait." L said, confirming Light's suspicions.

"Of course you do." He muttered, already committed to whatever it was the detective had planned.

…


	12. Chalk Outline

***Song featured 'CHALK OUTLINE' by Three Days Grace**

 **D-DAY/ DAY: 3**

L waited in the shadows cast by the skyscrapers that stood against the sun, some were still standing tall but others had already been reduced to rubble within the three days since everything he knew came to an end. Light had willingly followed through with L's plan, hadn't even offered to use the Death Note to get what L wanted, and L wasn't sure why that made him feel the way he felt. Light approached the solider, his face wiped clean of the blood that once marred it, though nothing could be done for his bloodied clothing. The plan was for Light to distract the soldier long enough for L to knock the man unconscious so he could be dragged and restrained in an empty building for questioning. The plan went into action the moment the soldier caught sight of Light and raised his gun at the teenager, Light seemingly calmly raising his hands in the universal gesture, as he halted in his tracks and began to speak to the soldier. L tuned them out, sneaking up behind the man until he was close enough to lash out and strike the man unconscious in a single blow to the head, allowing the man to fall to the asphalt.

 **I've been cursed**

 **I've been crossed**

 **I've been beaten by the ones that get me off**

 **I've been cut**

 **I've been opened up**

 **I've been shattered by the ones I thought I loved**

"That went well." Light commented breezily as he picked up the gun for himself, L not even bothering to fight the teenager for it as Light also still had the Death Note. "You carry him, this was your plan."

' _And I have no intention on bringing him back to the tower_.' L suspected that the man was so easily taken down because he was a new recruit to the military, someone called in when the frontlines began to fall. _'Would explain why he's gone AWOL_.' He bent down and hefted the dead weight to his feet and began to drag him to the closest building with his arm slung over the back of his shoulders. Light followed behind with the gun raised and armed in the event it was needed, L just hoped he wouldn't end up with a bullet in his back. _'He'd probably use the Death Note instead and have it written off as an accident_.' The building was dark and foreboding, glass littered the floor and various items left scattered in the panic that tore through the city, he dropped the body upon the first sturdy chair he found and turned to Light who was riffling through drawers.

"If you find tape or rope or something to restrain him, toss it over here." L asked, swallowing down the bile and guilt that steadily began to rise within him at the thought of what he was about to do.

 **You left me here like a chalk outline**

 **On the sidewalk waiting for the rain**

 **To wash away**

 **(Wash away)**

 **You keep coming back to the scene of the crime**

 **But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway**

 **All you left behind**

 **Is a chalk outline**

"Here." L turned to catch the roll of tape Light had tossed him and got to work taping the man's arms, and legs to the chair, sitting the tape aside when he was finished.

"You know, I never pegged you for the torturer type. I always saw Watari in that roll." Light commented idly from behind L, but he detected the hidden curiosity and anticipation behind those idle words.

' _No doubt he wants to see if I'll actually go through with it_.' L thought grimly even as the soldier began to stir and fight against his bindings. ' _But we have no choice if we're to find out what's going on, unless he gives up everything he knows when asked_.' L doubted that it would happen.

"What's going on? What are you doing?!" The man yelled upon waking, fighting against his ties and shaking the frame of the chair he was attached to. "This is illegal!" He continued, wide eyes scouting around for help.

"I don't think the law is really an issue at this point in time. The dead are eating people in the streets." Light informed the man whilst eyeing L from the corner of his eye.

 **I've been cold**

 **In the crypt**

 **But not as the cold as the words across your lips**

 **You'll be sorry baby**

 **Some day**

 **When you reach across the bed where my body used to lay**

"Why are the military no longer covering their rounds?" L asked, hoping that the man would just answer truthfully without L having to force it from him. "You've been pretty punctual with your hourly fence checks but you seem to have begun to slack off, why? Why is a perimeter check no longer something on the top of your to-do list?" ' _Just answer truthfully and I can let you go_.' He silently begged, ever aware of Light's calculating gaze upon him.

"I'm not telling you anything! Let me go!" The man shouted and L fought back the urge to shut him up. The noise would draw unnecessary attention to the three of them.

"What has you so scared that you chose to go AWOL?" Light asked, addressing the man for the first time since he awoke. "You were looking pretty shifty out there whilst searching for a car without an alarm system. Makes me wonder if you're afraid of what the noise will bring."

' _That would make sense if the fenced off section wasn't already cleared out and the military didn't go outside the fence on regular missions_.' Though L noted the way the soldier stiffened and cast his gaze outside. ' _Is he concerned about the military finding him? Or something else_?'

"I'm not telling you anything." The man reiterated, eyes darting from Light to L.

"What a shame, we'll just have to make you then." Light replied with a twisted grin at the soldier, though his eyes rested upon L.

 **You left me here like a chalk outline**

 **On the sidewalk waiting for the rain**

 **To wash away**

 **(Wash away)**

 **You keep coming back to the scene of the crime**

 **But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway**

 **All you left behind**

 **Is a chalk outline**

 **All you left behind**

 **Is a chalk outline**

 **(All you left behind...)**

"What do you mean, 'make me'?" The man asked, clearly shaking in his chair. "I told you I won't tell you anything."

"I don't think you have much of a choice in that matter. You see, my friend here want's to torture you." Light gestured to L with a casual hand and they both ignored the whimper of fright the solider gave. "I just want to take the decision out of your hands." L knew he was referring to the Death Note.

' _And here I was hoping he would go without mentioning it_.' L couldn't fault the teenager though. On one hand, torture was a long drawn out process that was messy and would destroy someone who wasn't mentally built for it. ' _And Light is offering an option that would be pain free and quick_.' But he'd spent this whole time fighting against the usage of the Death Note, if he allowed it to be used what did it say about him?

 **You left me here like a chalk outline**

 **On the sidewalk waiting for the rain**

 **To wash away**

 **(Wash away)**

 **You keep coming back to the scene of the crime**

 **But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway**

 **All you left behind**

 **Is a chalk outline**

"So I ask you," Light lent down so that his face filled the soldiers vision. "What would you prefer? Screaming the answers to our questions? Or calmly telling us as your free will is taken?" L was certain beyond a doubt this time. Light's eyes shone threatening, inhuman red as he looked down at the trembling man. "Because I can tell you without a doubt that you won't be leaving here alive."

"What the hell is wrong with your eyes?" The man yelled, pushing back into the seat in an attempt to get away from Light. "Don't torture me! Please, I'll tell you what you want to know!"

"But how can I be certain you're telling the truth? Those were your only options, torture, or loss of free will." Light glanced over at L and he fought off the shiver as the crimson eyes fell upon him.

' _He knows my name, my real name, and he has the Death Note_.' He clamped his mouth shut as he waited for the soldier to regain his senses.

"Loss of free will! Loss of free will!" The soldier began to chant under his breath whilst Light pulled away from him with a small frown.

"You okay with that?" Light asked, crimson eyes never leaving L's face. All he could do was nod as relief of not having to torture someone crashed over him.

…


	13. Believe it or Not

***Song featured 'BELIEVE IT OR NOT' by Nickleback.**

 **D-DAY/ DAY: 3**

Light couldn't help the wave of relief that crashed over him at L's go-ahead, he'd been unusually worried that the other would go through with his plan to torture the soldier. ' _And I didn't want to see him do that_.' Light wasn't going to examine that thought too closely, pulling out his Death Note and quickly writing out the instructions he wanted followed.

 _Rin Ottashi_. _Truthfully answers all questions asked of him before suffering a heart attack at the words 'that is all'._

It wasn't as interesting as some of the other instructions he'd given those he was cleansing the world of, but it would get the job done. The effects of the Death Note over the man was immediately noticeable, he want from a shaking mess to an uncaring shell and Light shivered at the power he held in his hands.

 **Believe it or not, everyone have things that they hide**

 **Believe it or not, everyone keeps most things inside**

 **Believe it or not, everyone, believe in something above**

 **Believe it or not, everyone, need to feel loved**

"Why is the military no longer covering the fences?" L asked, snapping Light from his little power trip and Light forced himself to focus on the here-and-now.

"Because they're no longer here." The soldier answered in an emotionless voice, eyes slowly blinking as he gazed straight ahead.

"Where did they go?" Light asked this time, putting away the Death Note for fear of using it unnecessarily. ' _But if this is what it's like now, what would it be like as a shinigami?_ ' He thought for the first time acknowledging what Ryuk had told him.

"They left, I don't know where." Was the response in the same tone.

 **Feel loved, but we don't, and we won't**

 **Until we figure out, could someone deliver us?**

 **And send us some kind of sign, so close to giving up**

 **Coz faith is so hard to find**

 **But you don't, and you won't, until we figure out**

"Why have they left? What caused them to abandon their posts and you to do the same?" L asked, voice rising eagerly as he prowled around the seated figure.

"I don't know why they left, I did because of the zombies." The man answered after struggling for a while on the question.

"The zombies aren't in the fenced area." Light commented, and as it wasn't a question the soldier didn't respond. "Why are the zombies a threat when they're not in the fenced area?"

"The ones outside. The ones we couldn't kill are a threat. The stadiums and buildings we locked them in are breaking, they'll bring down the fences." It was slightly unnerving how the man delivered such bad news in a bland emotionless tone.

 **I've seen it a lot**

 **Every time to the world turns upside down**

 **Believe it or not, everyone**

 **Most of us feel like we're losing ground**

 **Believe it or not, everyone, hate admitting fear**

 **Believe it or not, most of us wanna know why we're here**

' _Well it's not like he could have summoned the emotion to care when you took it from him_.' Light scolded himself and glanced out the window somewhat expecting a herd of hungry zombies stumbling towards them.

"A cities worth of zombies descending upon the only place where there is an abundance of survivors." L paused in his tracks and Light watched as he worried his bottom lip with his thumb in thought. "The taskforce building wasn't built for such a force, I would imagine that a number of the undead would be drawn there due to the people within."

 **Why we're here, but we don't and we won't**

 **Until we figure out, Could someone deliver us?**

 **And send us some kind of sign, so close to giving up**

 **Coz faith is so hard to find, someone deliver us?**

 **And send us some kind of sign, so close to giving up**

 **Coz faith is so hard to find**

 **But you don't, and you won't, until we figure out**

"How long before the defences fall?" Light asked the man, restraining the urge to shake the puppet.

"Tonight, perhaps sooner." Was the given timeline and Light looked to L in question.

"Do we need anything more from him?" He asked, walking away from the seated man. "It's almost sunset." And he wasn't exaggerating, the sun was slowly sinking down behind the buildings. L paused for a long moment, minutes ticking by slowly as Light watched the battle war behind the man's eyes. ' _No doubt his conscious is eating away at him despite the man essentially being already dead_.'

 **Most of us have nothing to complain about**

 **Most of us have things we could live without**

 **Everyone need advice on how to get along**

 **Get along; we don't, until we figure out**

 **Believe it or not everyone…**

"We need to leave before the fences fall." L looked away from the soldier, turning his back on Light. "Do it." Finality was in his voice but L still left the building in a rush.

"That is all." Light said, directing his words to the man who stiffened and began to struggle against his body as it turned against him before he slumped down in the chair forever silent. Light adjusted the gun he'd taken and followed L from the building, spotting the detective a few metres ahead of him as L made straight for the taskforce headquarters. ' _Though now is the perfect time to lose dead weight_.'

 **Believe it or not, everyone have things that they hide**

 **Believe it or not, everyone keeps most things inside**

 **Believe it or not, everyone, believe in something above**

 **Believe it or not, everyone, need to feel loved**

"What are you planning on doing about the others within the fence?" Light called out over the distance between he and L. "Because as I see it, they're not exactly our problem. We should take care of our own people." And Light didn't want to have to deal with the difficulties being in a larger group would bring, namely, the portioning of food and other supplies.

"I don't know, I'd like to warn them if we have time, but I also don't want to risk losing our own people." L called back after a moment. "If there's time, we'll give them a heads up."

 **Feel loved, but we don't, and we won't**

 **Until we figure out, Could someone deliver us?**

 **And send us some kind of sign, so close to giving up**

 **Coz faith is so hard to find, someone deliver us?**

 **And send us some kind of sign, so close to giving up**

 **Coz faith is so hard to find**

 **but you don't, and you won't, until we figure out**

They broke into a run even as the sun slowly began to sink past the horizon casting shadows across the city. ' _Hopefully we'll get out of the city before night truly falls_.' Though Light doubted their luck, no doubt they'd be in the city long after the sun had set and the enclosed zombies had broken free. _'How many can claim to have a God of Death watching over them during a zombie apocalypse_?' The taskforce building came into sight and L reached the doors before Light did, pushing through them and disappearing inside. ' _Though he appears to be content with watching_.' Ryuk's dark figure could be seen hovering on the roof of the building.

…


	14. Mama

***Song featured 'MAMA' by My Chemical Romance.**

 **D-DAY/ DAY: 3**

The survivors moved in a chaotic mess, some grabbing armfuls of supplies and rushing them towards the lower floor garage and others scanning the building for any and every kind of instrument that could be later used as a weapon. Nobody mentioned the missing Death Note and nobody was willing to bring up the bodies of the married couple in one of the bedrooms. They locked the door and L was certain that Light and Sayu had written something upon it in ink, L hadn't had an opportunity to confirm his suspicion and he doubted he would get a chance to. He grabbed armloads of maps and other papers that may come to use, knowing that Watari would take care of whatever he missed, Aizawa hugged his family close and watched from the sidelines as he workmates rushed about.

 **Mama, we all go to hell.**

 **Mama, we all go to hell.**

 **I'm writing this letter and wishing you well,**

 **Mama, we all go to hell.**

 **Oh, well, now,**

 **Mama, we're all gonna die.**

 **Mama, we're all gonna die.**

 **Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry,**

 **Mama, we're all gonna die.**

"Time to go!" L looked over at that, Light framed by the dying rays of sunlight with Sayu tucked in at his side. "We need to go now otherwise we run the risk of getting caught somewhere in the city we can't navigate." He gently pulled Sayu along with him as they headed for the stairs and L felt the weight of the eyes of the other survivors upon him.

' _Most of them spent their days ignoring or questioning me, and now they're looking to me_.' He nodded slowly in agreement with Light. "He's right, we need to leave now." He confirmed aloud, heading for the stairs and sensing the others moving to follow behind him. He didn't linger upon the stairs, running down them, tennis shoes slapping against the concrete, and keeping an eye on his footing. It wouldn't do to slip and break an ankle or twist it. He hit the final floor and already could see Light and Sayu hurriedly packing away last minute supplies into the two black SUVs the team had agreed would be the best to take.

 **And when we go don't blame us, yeah.**

 **We'll let the fire just bathe us, yeah.**

 **You made us, oh, so famous.**

 **We'll never let you go.**

 **And when you go don't return to me my love.**

"Everybody into the cars, those who can drive sit out front." Watari ordered, already heading for the drivers' seat of what would be the lead SUV. A brief discussion ensued between Mogi, Aizawa and Matsuda before Mogi made for the drivers' seat of the follow car.

L went straight for the lead car and deposited his armful of objects into the back before slamming it closed and turning to watch as everyone else dropped off their arms loads and closed up the back of the cars. His eyes instinctively sought out Light and found him with Sayu watching the others whilst speaking lowly to his sister. Sensing eyes on him Light looked straight up and caught L's gaze for a moment before turning his attention once more to his sister. Watari started the car engine and Mogi was quick to follow, the garage filling with the sound and everybody trailed off.

 **Mama, we're all full of lies.**

 **Mama, we're meant for the flies.**

 **And right now they're building a coffin your size,**

 **Mama, we're all full of lies.**

"It's time to go, get into the cars." L said, something he thought was unnecessary but did so anyway.

"Eriko and Yumi, you're with me." Aizawa stated, arms never leaving the pair as he ushered them all into the back of the SUV Mogi had commandeered. Matsuda hesitated for a moment, eyes flickering between the two cars before hastily crawling into the front passenger seat beside Mogi.

"Looks like we're with you." L controlled the urge to jump at the unexpected voice and turned dispassionate eyes upon Light.

"Looks like." L stated, making a beeline for the front passenger seat even as Light and Sayu crawled into the back. Upon everyone settling in Watari pulled out from the garage, Mogi following closely behind, as they took to the abandoned streets.

 **Well, Mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue,**

 **You should've raised a baby girl,**

 **I should've been a better son.**

 **If you could coddle the infection**

 **They can amputate at once.**

 **You should've been,**

 **I could have been a better son.**

"Are we going to warn the others?" A quiet, feminine voice asked from behind him.

"We don't have the time Sayu, we need to look out for ourselves, and even if we did, we don't have enough to sustain a large group for long." Light replied, and L bit into his thumb to keep his opinion silent.

' _No doubt you planned on being rid of quiet a few of us before now, hence the zombie attack in the tower_.' He thought grimly, catching Watari's knowing eye even as the last rays of sunlight vanished from sight plunging the city into darkness. ' _How am I going to deal with the issue of the Death Note?_ ' Light also had managed to keep the gun he'd taken from the solider with him, so that was also an issue L had to take into consideration.

 **And when we go don't blame us, yeah.**

 **We'll let the fire just bathe us, yeah.**

 **You made us, oh, so famous.**

 **We'll never let you go.**

They reached the main, and only, gate within minutes, Watari pulling to a temporary halt even as Light slid from the back and jogged over to the control panel which he overrode and the gate opened with a loud electronic 'beep'. Light jogged back to the car and slid back in, closing the door behind him even as Watari continued to drive with Mogi following close behind. Upon leaving the gated area both cars turned on their car lights to illuminate the surroundings.

"I can't believe they really just left us." Sayu said as they passed by various constructions where soldiers would have stood at or fired behind.

"Up ahead." Watari commented and everyone shifted to look at what he was pointing out.

 **She said, "You ain't no son of mine**

 **For what you've done. They're gonna find**

 **A place for you**

 **And just you mind your manners when you go.**

 **And when you go, don't return to me, my love."**

 **That's right.**

L swallowed harshly, dropping his hand from his mouth as he ran his fingers over his gun at the sight before them. The lights picked up corpses that lay sprawled out upon concrete and tar alike, some could be seen hanging out of windows and others were trapped within cars. Many had bullet holes through their skulls, but even more had been torn apart in some form or another.

"The animals went rabid pretty quickly." Light commented idly as they watched a pack of dogs of various breeds scatter from the corpse they'd been feasting upon. "Then again, it's been three days so I suppose it isn't all that unexpected." Sayu made a small chocking noise at that and L turned around in time to watch her cover her mouth with her hand and press her face into Light's shoulder.

"If you feel the urge to be sick, let me know and I'll slow down." Watari offered to the distraught girl.

"It'd be better if we didn't stop." L advised. "Just wind down the window." He offered as an alternative.

 **Mama, we all go to hell.**

 **Mama, we all go to hell.**

 **It's really quite pleasant**

 **Except for the smell,**

 **Mama, we all go to hell.**

 **2 - 3 - 4**

 **Mama! Mama! Mama! Oh!**

 **Mama! Mama! Mama! Ma...**

 **And if you would call me your sweetheart,**

 **I'd maybe then sing you a song**

 **But there's shit that I've done with this fuck of a gun,**

 **You would cry out your eyes all along.**

"Remember earlier, those soldiers who were boasting about their kills?" Light asked unexpectedly and L turned to look at him in confusion. "They made it seem like the eighty-three they killed was a huge achievement." L remembered it. Couldn't believe that the conversation had taken place only yesterday. They'd lost seven of their group since then in one fell swoop. "They refused to answer my questions," Light continued. "Guess we now know why the number wasn't larger, turns out they only went after easy kills rather than take on the bigger threat."

"I wonder what they did with the people they carted off." Watari said, referring to the people who'd been taken on the first day of military occupation. The sick and a range of other people had been carted off and nobody heard from them since.

"Perhaps they were taken to a medical facility." Sayu suggested, voice muffled as she kept her head buried in Light's chest.

"Not like it matters, they'll be dead soon."

 **We're damned after all.**

 **Through fortune and flame we fall.**

 **And if you can stay then I'll show you the way,**

 **To return from the ashes you call.**

Silence fell upon the car and Watari drove down the silent streets, sometimes backtracking in order to get around collusion sites. It wasn't long before the undead made an appearance, stumbling around on the side of the roads or within broken buildings. The night was so quiet that the screaming from the military 'safe-zone' cut through the city with ease. Sayu whimpered and L closed his eyes in guilt at the loss of the humans they didn't spare time to warn.

"Don't feel guilty, many of them would have done the same thing. It's about survival and we must do what is necessary." Light said, and L could tell that the words were aimed at him.

"That doesn't mean that we should ignore the loss, we are not monsters." Watari stated firmly, eyes on the road.

 **We all carry on (We all carry on)**

 **When our brothers in arms are gone (When our brothers in arms are gone)**

 **So raise your glass high**

 **For tomorrow we die,**

 **And return from the ashes you call.**

It was cresting on sunrise when they escaped the confines of the city and made it to the open highway. It was only a few hours after that Watari pulled into a parking lot of a large mall.

…


	15. Breaking Now

***Song featured 'BREAKING NOW' by From Ashes to New.**

 **D-DAY/ DAY: 4**

The carpark was empty of life and even the dead, but that didn't stop the group from cautiously approaching one of the service doors with their guns and knives held at the ready. Ryuk had followed them from the sky and Light could see the shinigami from the corner of his eye as the death god circled the mall as though a large vulture.

' _Hopefully he won't feel the need to swoop_.' Light thought grimly with a hidden shiver as Mogi carefully picked at the door lock. Growling reached his ears and Light tensed as he spun in the direction the noise was coming from, others following his movements and muted noises of fear escaped lips as they beheld the sight of five zombies running straight at them.

 **I just don't care, don't care anymore**

 **I just don't care anymore and I don't pretend**

 **I haven't been here before and haven't seen the end**

 **I sometimes hope for a cure I'm just lost within**

 **I just don't care anymore, why don't I win**

"Hurry up Mogi!" Aizawa called out, already having pushed his wife and daughter behind him as he took aim and fired at the running targets. It was disconcerting watching the red numbers under their names start plummeting downwards, Light averted his eyes even as Matsuda fired at what was once a business man that'd gotten too close even as Mogi released a cry of triumph and the group flowed towards the safety that'd been opened up, the door slamming closed just as the loud thud of a body ran into it.

"That was a little too close for comfort." Matsuda huffed out and Light nodded slightly, scanning for any sign of hostiles in their immediate vicinity. "We should check," Matsuda trailed off but used his hand to gesture towards a set of doors.

"We'll split up and search every shop and floor, at least the ones that are opened, I doubt that anyone would be in the closed ones." Watari instructed, gun still in hand. "If we find an infected, kill it and report the location so we can clean up after we finish searching, we can't risk an infection ourselves." Nobody spoke up to disagree and Light grabbed Sayu's arm and guided her behind him.

 **I open my eyes and these lies**

 **they breed and they feed off of me**

 **I try to revive a design**

 **but don't see a need to agree**

 **I'd hide in my mind and rewind**

 **the scene or I'd flee underneath**

 **But time after time I still find**

 **I bleed more for me to succeed**

"We'll take the top floor." He informed the group behind them even as he pushed through the doors and into the mall proper. The floor appeared clear of the infected, but he turned slightly to Sayu anyway. "Stay close to me and keep your eyes open." He ordered and Sayu nodded once, face pale and drawn even as her teeth sunk into her bottom lip. She had fallen silent after the screams tore across the silent city and she hadn't spoken since. Light wasn't sure if they would find the time to work on fixing it.

They walked up the motionless escalators, turning and going up a floor with every change. Silence pressed down upon them but Light wasn't entirely sure if it was the good kind of silence or the kind that herald bad news. Upon reaching the top floor it became obvious that something had happened within the building as objects had been knocked over and blood smeared the flooring.

 **It's hard to care care care if I'm breaking now**

 **Every single thing I swear tries to take me down**

 **It's hard to care care care if I make it out**

 **Every single thought of despair tries to take me down**

' _Okay, now are they still on this floor, or have they moved on_.' Sayu's hand was clenched tightly in his shirt and her breathing was low and panicked. "Okay, Sayu, I need you to let me go so I can see if there's anything up here." He informed her, ignoring her whimper as he gently freed the fabric from her hand. He made sure that Sayu didn't stray too far from him as he approached the blood smear that appeared tacky and brown upon closer inspection. ' _So it happened some time ago_.' That wasn't necessarily a good thing as they could have a walking corpse on their hands.

 **I'm keeping myself alive to just live like this**

 **And force myself to decide what's my life's purpose**

 **I'm stuck in back of the line and behind the mix**

 **Still trying to find what is mine find where I fit**

A gunshot rang out throughout the building causing him to jerk in surprise and Sayu to squeak even as silence fell once more. It only took that second of distraction for a bloodied arm to reach out and grab Sayu causing her to scream even as the janitor dragged her closer to the gaping mouth filled with bloodstained teeth. Light reacted on instinct, despite having never fired a gun before he shot at the corpses head, the bullet flying wide and shattering the plaster of a far wall, before the second bullet made contact sending blood, bone and brain matter splattering onto the surroundings and covering both he and Sayu in cold, rancid blood.

 **I open my eyes and these lies**

 **they breed and they feed off of me**

 **I try to revive a design**

 **but can't see a need to agree**

 **I'd hide in my mind and rewind**

 **the scene or I'd flee underneath**

 **But time after time I still find**

 **I bleed more for me to succeed**

His heart beat wildly in his chest, gun and hands visibly shaking before he grabbed Sayu and scanned her trembling frame for any sign of an injury, only releasing her once he was sure she was clear. He edged them away from the downed corpse and fought to control his rapid breathing and heartbeat.

' _I should have used the Death Note_.' It honestly didn't even cross his mind, he had a gun and instinctually used it. ' _What's the point of giving up half my lifespan if I don't use them_?' But he kept his mouth clamped shut and hands away from where the notebook remained hidden.

 **It's hard to care care care if I'm breaking now**

 **Every single thing I swear tries to take me down**

 **It's hard to care care care if I make it out**

 **Every single thought of despair tries to take me down**

They hesitantly checked the remaining open shops upon the floor, neither willing to leave each other's side and they both froze as a shot echoed followed by another and a sharp yell from a foreign voice.

"Who the hell are all of you?!" The voice was angry and held an arrogant tone, it was pitched loud enough to fill the building. "Get out! This is my hiding spot!"

"We're not going back out there!" This time Light recognised Aizawa's voice and he glanced around both he and Sayu once more before nodding once.

 **All the time it's trying to break me**

 **Every lie is trying to take me**

 **Now I find I'm dying to save me**

 **But down inside I care a little less lately**

' _I'll leave her up here with the gun_.' She wouldn't know how to use it, but like Light she could learn on the fly. He turned to Sayu, holding out the gun and pushing it into her resisting hands. "Sayu, I need you to stay up here. Shoot if there's a threat, and only if there's a threat." He instructed, turning away from her tear stained face as she wordlessly begged him to stay. "I'll be back." He broke free and sprinted for the escalators even as more unknown voice's filled the mall.

 **All the time it's trying to break me**

 **Every lie is trying to take me**

 **Now I find I'm dying to save me**

 **But down inside I care a little less lately**

This time he would use the Death Note, and almost as if summoned by the thought alone, Ryuk descended from the roof and alighted upon a water feature in the centre of the ground floor where the hostile group and his own faced off. Cackles escaped his twisted lips at random intervals and Light was weary of the way his bulging eyes kept flicking back to a space above Light's head. It was because of the interest Ryuk held in his lifespan, Light chose to remain one floor above the events down below and pulled the notebook from under his clothing.

 **All the time it's trying to break me**

 **Every lie is trying to take me**

 **Now I find I'm dying to save me**

 **But down inside I care a little less lately**

"I don't think you heard me." The man was a security guard if Light went by the uniform, as were the three others standing behind him, all with their guns raised towards Light's group. "This is our place, leave now."

"You can't send us back out there!" Eriko exclaimed, hands upon Yumi's shoulders. "We have children with us."

The head guard looked at Yumi for a brief moment before glancing around at the adults with a look of disbelief. "Really? I only see one."

"We have two teenagers with us." Matsuda revealed and Light hissed under his breath at the move.

 **All the time it's trying to break me**

 **Every lie is trying to take me**

 **Now I find I'm dying to save me**

 **But down inside I care a little less lately**

' _Should have kept your mouth shut_.' Light thought, flipping the notebook open and pulling a pen from out of his sock. ' _Not that it's going to be an issue for long_.'

"Where are they right now?" One of the guards behind the head one asked, Light ducking out of sight when he looked up at the second floor where he stood.

"Their looking for infected." L's monotone voice spoke up, Light straining to hear what the other was saying as L didn't raise his voice like the others. "Either way, you're outnumbered and we plan on staying. So we can either share the building or…" L trailed off meaningfully and Light rolled his eyes.

 **It's hard to care care care if I'm breaking now**

 **Every single thing I swear tries to take me down**

 **It's hard to care care care if I make it out**

 **Every single thought of despair tries to take me down**

A discussion was held between the guards and Light wasn't the only one eager for a response. It came in the form of the head guard aiming the gun at L's head. "I think we'll take our chances." He was dead before he pulled the trigger. Light had reacted without thought, pen flying across the page with the man's name and a time of death written well under the forty seconds he usually favoured. The body fell to the floor, gun clattering upon the tiles and Light felt the disbelieving silence that fell upon the two groups.

"Kira," A guard breathed, fear in his voice even as the guards edged away from the corpse of their former leader. Everyone else seemed to be of the same mindset, eyes focussed on the corpse of a man who'd just threatened them with a gun, aside from L who looked up at the second floor with the intent on spotting Light. He kept out of sight of the no doubt judgemental eyes. He had no regrets.

 **All the time it's trying to break me**

 **Every lie is trying to take me**

 **Now I find I'm dying to save me**

 **But down inside I care a little less lately**

It was because most eyes were upon the body that they reacted so quickly when the formed twitched and launched to its feet with a loud growl, eyes milk white and hands curled into claws as it shot towards Mogi who downed the corpse permanently with a single head shot.

"Holy crap," Another guard uttered, gun arm dropping to his side. "Why did he turn? He was already dead!" Ryuk cackled even louder at that and Light carefully put away the notebook and pen once he was sure the remaining guards wouldn't attack them.

 **All the time it's trying to break me**

 **Every lie is trying to take me**

 **Now I find I'm dying to save me**

 **But down inside I care a little less lately**

Straightening from his position Light raced back up the escalators until he found Sayu huddled in a corner with the gun clenched to her chest and eyes pinned on the open floor, tensing when Light's shoes echoed upon the floor. "Everything's fine, the group just encountered another one, but things have been worked out." He reached out and pulled her to her feet. "Come on." He ignored the significantly shortened lifespan under her name despite the guilt gnawing at his gut. He could stop all of this, he just wasn't willing to make the sacrifice.

…


	16. Iris

***Song featured 'IRIS' by Goo Goo Dolls.**

 **D-DAY/ DAY: 8**

It took little more than four days for the group of survivors to settle down into what passed for domestic life. The two remaining security guards opened up the shops that filled the mall and groups broke off, claiming shops as their own and raiding others. L had also noticed the groups that formed for pleasures of the body. He couldn't help but wonder if Light was aware that his little sister was currently sleeping with Mastuda and the youngest of the two remaining security guards.

 **And I'd give up forever to touch you**

 **Cuz I know that you feel me somehow**

 **You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**

 **And I don't want to go home right now**

' _Though it's the end of the world, it's not like it matters who sleeps with who and why_.' He was slightly curious of how Light would react if L were to ask for a similar relationship as Sayu and her two 'friends' had. Deep down though, L didn't want a relationship based purely on sex. His eyes landed upon the teenager in question, no longer did Light carry a gun, but L was well aware that the Death Note was still in the teens grasp. ' _I suppose he did save my life_.' Not that L believed that the teen had done so for L. ' _Unless it was done unthinkingly_.' He could believe that, Light did react without thinking occasionally.

 **And all I can taste is this moment**

 **And all I can breathe is your life**

 **Cuz sooner or later it's over**

 **I just don't want to miss you tonight**

Movement had him watching as Sayu and Matsuda slipped out of the food court where the group was gathered and he turned his attention back to Light who appeared to not have noticed his sisters' absence as he scribbled away in a sketch book with a black pen. That was another thing that'd changed over the four days of idle waiting, Light had taken up art. Watari and L lived in the bookshop, surrounded by various genres of books. Sayu frequented the electronics store, Matsuda's place, and the employees lounge out back, with her security guard. Aizawa and his family had taken over the furniture store, Mogi and the other security guard had taken a convenience store and Light was the sole person living on the top floor in a clothing shop. L knew this because the teenager had dragged bedding up the escalators to the room he'd claimed, without help.

 **And I don't want the world to see me**

 **Cuz I don't think that they'd understand**

 **When everything's made to be broken**

 **I just want you to know who I am**

"Hey guys, we need to do something about the perishable foods." L looked up along with everyone else as the eldest security guard joined them. "It's starting to go bad and I don't want to deal with the smell that'll come from that."

"Just do what we did with the bodies." Light stated, eyes still focussed on the paper in front of him and pen scratching away. "Dump it over the edge of the roof."

"Or we could put it to use." Eriko said, sending a look Light's way that L couldn't even read. "We can eat it tonight in one big meal, whatever is left can be snacked on or for breakfast." She looked around at the people who were nodding in agreement with her suggestion. "I'm not preparing it all myself, Yumi and Sayu can help," This time L understood the look on the woman's face when she looked at Light and he settled back to see the result. "Light, you too." The look of mild annoyance on Light's face was somewhat tempered and L couldn't help the swell of disappointment at a lack of explosive anger. Neither he nor Light had been in a fist-fight since all this started.

 **And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**

 **Or the moment of truth in your lies**

 **When everything feels like the movies**

 **Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive**

"But mum," Yumi began, sitting on her father's lap. "Sayu went off with Matsuda, and I don't think they'll be back in time for dinner, so perhaps dad can help?" Nobody missed the way Light's head snapped up at that, eyes scanning the gathered group and instantly falling upon the seats where Sayu and Matsuda had once sat.

' _And now he knows_.' L couldn't help but wonder if he should prevent Matsuda's untimely death, or leave the fool to his fate. ' _And what of the other_?' He saw as the younger security guard paled slightly at the murderous expression on Light's face before fleeing from the food court without a word.

"Excuse me," Light got to his feet, book and pen in hand, as he skirted around the tables and chairs, heading in the direction Sayu and Matsuda had gone.

"Bloody fool." Aizawa snorted and Mogi nodded in agreement.

 **And I don't want the world to see me**

 **Cuz I don't think that they'd understand**

 **When everything's made to be broken**

 **I just want you to know who I am**

L tossed aside his empty cookie container and got to his feet, ignoring the warning look Watari sent him, as he slouched after the murderous teen. He couldn't allow another of their group be killed, could he? ' _Even if he brought it upon himself_.' He encountered Light far earlier than he expected, the teen looking at the dark electronics store where his sister no doubt was.

"Considering the state of affairs, it makes no sense for me to be angry, she doesn't have long left so it's not like this is going to have any long term consequences." Light said the moment L halted behind him. "I can't believe my younger sister managed to find someone in this place to keep her entertained before I did."

"Two people." L corrected him, shrugging at Light's disbelieving look. "The security guard."

 **And I don't want the world to see me**

 **Cuz I don't think that they'd understand**

 **When everything's made to be broken**

 **I just want you to know who I am**

"I suppose if one doesn't have long to live, or even with the constant threat of death hanging over your head, you would be more willing to do something you would never have attempted in a previous life." An odd look appeared on Light's face and L could only read one emotion upon it, desire. The teen moved before L could register the movement, warm lips crashing upon his own even as a hand came up to cup his cheek.

It took only seconds before Light went to pull back and L's brain kicked into gear, grabbing the teen's shirt and pulling their lips back together with a clack of teeth and a battle of tongues. He wasn't going to throw away something he'd wanted after all.

 **And I don't want the world to see me**

 **Cuz I don't think that they'd understand**

 **When everything's made to be broken**

 **I just want you to know who I am**

 **I just want you to know who I am**

 **I just want you to know who I am**

 **I just want you to know who I am**

"What have we got to lose?" Light whispered upon L's lips as he gazed into amber eyes flecked with a familiar crimson. "It's not like we're leaving here alive." L believed him. Knew without a doubt that the teen had made the Eye Deal with the shinigami. He pushed that knowledge aside, pulling the other into another kiss that was far gentler then the first two.

"Then how far are you willing to take this?" L asked, their relationship towards one another would change regardless. Light didn't answer, choosing instead to lead L up the floors towards the teens chosen residence.

…


	17. Timeless

**Thank you cassianaswindell123 for the review.**

 ***Song featured 'TIMELESS' by Reece Mastin**

 **D-DAY/DAY 8:**

Light knew that he shouldn't have started what he did. L wasn't going to live long, the numbers above the detectives head plummeting further every hour, but damnit he wanted this. Had for a while now, well before he regained the Death Note and his memories along with it. Knew it the moment he wanted to ask L to leave with him and leave everyone else behind when this whole mess started. Besides, it wasn't like either of them had much time to hate the other if things went badly.

' _No, not all that much time at all._ ' He thought.

 **Deeper**

 **Falling deeper**

 **Can't be rescued from your eyes**

 **Restless**

 **So damn restless**

 **I won't let you off my mind**

 **Timeless**

 **You stand before me**

 **Holding heaven in your hands**

They stumbled over clothing and other miscellaneous items Light had left discarded around the mattress he had hauled up by himself, before L griped his hips and practically tossed him onto the bed. Light wasn't given enough time to complain about the treatment when L lay down atop him and reconnected their lips whilst pale hands fought with their pants.

"Off," L insisted, tugging at Light's pants. "Get these off."

Light eagerly obeyed, undoing his pants and sliding them off so that bare skin could meet and move together as they ground against one another. ' _No way am I just accepting this part without a fight_.' The thought came from nowhere but on some level Light agreed with it and rolled them both over so that he was on top.

"I'm on top." He said, something he felt was unnecessary, but needed to be voiced regardless.

"What?" L panted against his lips, and Light gave into the urge to kiss him again, both groaning lowly as their skin rubbed against each other sending sparks throughout Light from where they touched.

 **I, I'm not afraid**

 **I can't explain**

 **The way I'm feeling now**

 **You, you fell from grace**

 **Without a trace**

 **My heart stopped bleeding on**

"Wait," L gently pushed at Light's shoulders and Light allowed the removal, reaching down so he could grab himself and L both in hand. "Ah, wait." L repeated, the words coming in through a thick daze that had come over Light at the sensations his hand was producing. "We need lube." L managed to gasp out and the word caught and held in Light mind.

With an annoyed huff, Light released himself, keeping his hand moving along L's length, as he fished around for the little bottle he kept beside his mattress, accidently knocking aside the laptop and video camera he had set up after he secured the room as his own.

"Here," he tossed the bottle to L and immediately went for the pale expanse of L's neck, biting kisses down the others throat even as the sound if the lid opening reached his ears. "Want me to do that for you?" He asked, though he made no move to remove his hand off L's length despite the way the other bucking his hips into the rhythm.

"I think I've got it." Light didn't need to ask what the other meant, he felt a slick digit circle him at L's words and made to move off the other, L's hand on his hips keeping him in place even as the first digit entered him.

 **Patience**

 **Losing patience**

 **I just want you by my side**

 **Trust me**

 **Why won't you trust me**

 **Just take my hand tonight**

 **Beautiful**

 **You're so beautiful**

 **You don't even realize**

"I said I was on top!" He exclaimed, instinctively attempting to shy away from the foreign feeling of L's finger moving within him.

"You are on top." L replied, adding another finger despite the way Light hissed at the stretch and the stinging pain that went with it. "Just relax."

"Easy for you to say," though Light struggled to comply with L's advice because he did want this, even if he wasn't in the position he'd intended.

 **I, I'm not afraid**

 **I can't explain**

 **The way I'm feeling now**

 **You, you fell from grace**

 **Without a trace**

 **My heart stopped bleeding on**

"You know, when this all started I had a thought." L began from under him, fingers now scissoring him apart, Light had released his grasp on L's length in favour of gripping the bed sheets, and grey eyes latched onto his face.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked, flinching again and tensing up all over when L pushed a third finger into him, not even the way L rubbed his hand on Light's hip distracted him from the sting.

"I thought of you as the embodiment of the fallen angel Lucifer." L continued undeterred by the way Light had tensed around the fingers within him. "And you are, you know? Both heavenly beings who brought destruction upon yourselves."

Light had no idea where L was going with this, the fingers intruding within him keeping him from thinking clearly past the pain. But the pain was lessening, and his muscles were loosening enough for it to slowly become somewhat enjoyable.

 **I remember the day**

 **When I first saw your face**

 **The way you smile and just walked away**

 **Yeah I remember the day**

 **When I first saw your face**

 **The way you smile and just walked away**

"I've no doubt that you would have killed me, or had me killed, if current events hadn't transpired." L didn't say the words with venom or hatred, just stated them as they were. A fact they both knew and could no longer hide from. "It's how things would have played out, you are Kira and I am L, and we both know that one of us would have had to die for the other to live."

"Are you quoting _Harry Potter_ at me?" Light finally asked, unable to remain silent for much longer.

"It would have saddened me, if I had won and sent you to your death. You were my first friend, and I came to care for you during the time you had lost your memories." L continued on as if Light hadn't interrupted, fingers now once more circling his opening.

 **Timeless**

 **You stand before me**

 **Holding heaven in your hands**

 **Ohh**

"It would have saddened me to," he gasped out, instinctively seeking L's fingers to fill the emptiness he now felt at their loss. His breath hitched when he felt something much bigger than the three fingers catch at his opening.

"No you wouldn't have." L said, pushing his length past Light's opening and filling him with pain as his virgin muscles struggled to accept the intrusion.

' _God's it hurt._ ' Light bit his lower lip to keep his pained whimpers silent, tears welling up in his eyes as L continued to push his hard length into him, muscles stinging in pain as they were forced open.

 **I, I'm not afraid**

 **I can't explain**

 **The way I'm feeling now**

 **You, you fell from grace**

 **Without a trace**

 **My heart stopped bleeding on**

"I know that you already had a plan in place to kill me." L's words caught his attention, dragging them away, for a slight moment, from the pain.

"I did," Light gasped, words coming out as a sob both from the pain of being speared open and the knowledge that L _knew_ he was going to lose. "But that doesn't mean I wouldn't have grieved you."

"Kira is incapable of such an emotion." L stated as he bottomed out and held still, the pain of being entered overpowering any pleasurable feelings.

 **I remember the day**

 **When I first saw your face**

 **The way you smile and just walked away**

Light felt an immediate wave of anger hit him at L's words. He would have been upset over L's death. The man was the only one to keep things interesting by challenging him every day to do better, to be better. L's death would have left Light at a loss as to what to do with himself, he would have been given free reign over the world without contest. Especially after he took care of the taskforce members.

' _Oh, I see._ ' Light knew that L saw the moment he understood in his eyes, the other gripping his hips and lifting him up so that the length inside him pulled out before gravity brought Light back down, the angle of the thrust causing L to brush against something within him causing pleasure to race through him and a moan to escape.

"You would have lost in the end." Light would have asked how the other managed to keep talking if L's breathing wasn't heavy and uneven. "I also had a plan in place for your downfall."

' _Of course he did._ ' It didn't matter now though.

 **Yeah I remember the day**

 **When I first saw your face**

 **The way you smile and just walked away**

"You wouldn't have been around to see it though." Light said, pressing his lips against L's own for a brief moment. "Lucifer may have lost heaven, but in the end, he ended up a king of his own realm."

"'Better to rule in hell then to serve in heaven'." L quoted, intentionally aiming for the bundle of nerves within him on his next thrust.

"You won't be in my hell, Lawliet." Light laughed out, the name escaping his lips before he could stop it. "I'll be going there alone." Because what L didn't know, was that Light had been considering what Ryuk had told him and he kept to himself. He may just turn into a shinigami to save the ones he cared for.

...


	18. True Friends

***Song featured 'TRUE FRIENDS' by Bring Me the Horizon**

 **D-DAY/DAY 8:**

L rolled over onto his side leaving Light sprawled out beside him, naked and dozing under a sheet. He couldn't believe what he had just done, rather, he could believe it but couldn't process that Light had wanted it as well. Though, the teen did put up a good argument for living in the moment. He surveyed his surroundings for the first time, expensive clothing hung on racks and were folded atop tables, a set of changing rooms and a service desk sat on the far wall.

 **I wouldn't hold my breath if I was you**

 **Cause I'll forget but I'll never forgive you**

 **Don't you know, don't you know**

 **True friends stab you in the front?**

"Can't sleep?" L turned towards Light's voice to find the other looking up at him with sleepy eyes, crimson tinted the amber.

"Eight days of apocalypse time won't change a lifetime of insomnia." Not that L had even attempted to fall asleep when he and Light finished.

"Mmm," Light didn't even sound like he was fully aware at that moment.

"Hey," he jostled Light awake. "Aren't you supposed to be helping in the kitchen?" Not that L expected Light to actually help out, the look he gained said it all.

 **It's funny how things work out**

 **Such a bitter irony**

 **Like a kick right to the teeth**

 **It fell apart right from the start**

 **But I couldn't even see the forest for the trees**

 **(I'm afraid you asked for this)**

 **You've got a lot of nerve, but not a lot of spine**

 **You made your bed when you worried about mine**

 **This ends now**

"What are you doing with the laptop and video camera?" L asked, bending down to pick the two things up.

"I feel as though things should be recorded, for when this all ends." Something about how Light said that had L's hair standing up on end. "There should be a record of events, so that there is an explanation for whoever's left."

"You think there will be an end to this? You said that none of us will be making it out of here alive earlier." L knew that Light had said something similar to that, and as the other had shinigami eyes, L had believed him.

 **I wouldn't hold my breath if I was you**

 **Cause I'll forget but I'll never forgive you**

 **Don't you know, don't you know**

 **True friends stab you in the front?**

 **I wouldn't hold my breath if I was you**

 **You broke my heart & there's nothing you can do**

 **And now you know, now you know**

 **True friends stab you in the front**

"There has to be an end, even if I'm not here to see it, others will be." The odd tone remained in Light's voice and L struggled to place it. Guilt? Fear? Resignation?

' _What is he resigning himself to?_ ' L hadn't expected to come across such a defeatist attitude from Light, even if they were eight days into the apocalypse and surrounded by the undead on all sides. ' _I wonder if it has something to do with that day he went up onto the roof on the same day Misa was killed and turned?_ '

 **It's kind of sad cause what we had**

 **Well it could have been something**

 **I guess it wasn't meant to be**

 **(So how dare you) Try and steal my flame**

 **Just cause yours faded**

 **Well hate is gasoline**

 **A fire fuelling all my dreams**

 **(I'm afraid you asked for this)**

 **You've got a lot of nerve, but not a lot of spine**

 **You made your bed when you worried about mine**

 **This ends now**

"You aren't planning anything are you?" He had to ask, Light was Kira after all. "You aren't still planning my death are you?" He was only half joking but the way Light flinched back and eyes widened seemed as though L had struck him.

"How can you even ask such a thing?" Light didn't linger to hear what L had to say, the teen standing from the mattress and stalking off into the depths of the clothing store with a limp.

' _After all this time spent hunting you, it's kind of hard to not think it._ ' Though L should probably have kept his mouth shut.

 **I wouldn't hold my breath if I was you**

 **Cause I'll forget but I'll never forgive you**

 **Don't you know, don't you know**

 **True friends stab you in the front?**

 **I wouldn't hold my breath if I was you**

 **You broke my heart & there's nothing you can do**

 **And now you know, now you know**

 **True friends stab you in the front**

He reached around for his own clothing and pulled the articles on before standing from the bed and walking in the direction Light had walked off in, finding the teenager dressed and leaning against a table with a variety of different folded shirts, scowl in place and arms crossed.

"Light, I wasn't entirely serious." L wasn't going to apologise though, he did half mean it after all and Light wouldn't appreciate an insincere apology.

"I'm not planning your death, why would I even bother with what's going on outside these wall's?" Light straightened from the table and L walked to the teen's side so he could grab the tanned hand within his own pale one.

"I won't mention it again." He could swear that, but he couldn't promise not to think it, and Light seemed to understand that by the way he nodded slightly.

 **You can run, but you can't hide**

 **Time won't help you**

 **Cause karma has no deadline**

 **You can run, but you can't hide**

 **Time won't help you**

 **Cause karma has no deadline**

"L, there's something I want to tell-"

"Guys! Come quickly!" Light was cut off at the frantic yell from outside of the shop, Matsuda appeared in the doorway, fear evident on his face and in his voice. "You have to come now!" Matsuda didn't even hang around, vanishing from view and only the sound of his running footsteps echoing around remained.

"Something must have happened." L said, unnecessarily but he could feel panic beginning to well up within him as he pictured the many horrible things that had happened to warrant such a fear in the other man. "We should go, the mall might be under attack, or someone may have experienced a medical emergency and needs help." Not that L or Light could help much with that last one.

 **I wouldn't hold my breath if I was you**

 **Cause I'll forget but I'll never forgive you**

 **Don't you know, don't you know**

 **True friends stab you in the front?**

 **I wouldn't hold my breath if I was you**

 **You broke my heart & there's nothing you can do**

 **And now you know, now you know**

 **True friends stab you in the front**

' _Is Watari alive? Is he okay? What happened?_ ' L ran from the clothing store and headed straight for the unmoving escalators, descending two steps at a time until he reached the first floor and looked around. He hadn't even noticed that Light had lagged behind until he looked back and saw that he was alone.

It was clear, from the moment L reached the last stair, what was wrong. The first set of glass doors had given way to the press of the undead, glass broken and covered in blood and rotting flesh. The undead now clawed at the only set of doors separating them from their meals.

"It just happened." Matsuda stated, voice filled with fear. "I don't-what do we do?" For once L didn't have an answer. They couldn't leave, they were surrounded. They couldn't stay, the last doors were going to give.

"We go to the roof and barricade ourselves up there." L turned at the sound of one of the security guards voice, the man having been followed by the rest of the group sans Light. "We grab as many things as possible and go up there. Maybe help will come, maybe we will be able to find out way out."

' _Or maybe we've been doomed to die here from the start._ ' Light did say they weren't getting out alive, but L refused to go down easily.

"We have to hurry and do so now." Mogi said, the words of warning promoting the group to spring into action, everyone heading off to shops with food and water and others towards places that sold camping gear.

 **And now you know, now you know**

 **True friends stab you in the front**

 **And now you know, now you know**

 **True friends stab you in the front**

"We won't live through this, will we?" Watari asked, voice melancholy as they both looked at the zombies clawing at the glass that separated them. Already hairline cracks had begun to spider web across the doors under the pressure.

"I had thought that I would die at the hands of Kira, had been resigned to it actually." L knew that Watari already knew this, he was the one who helped set up the failsafe for when L's death came to pass. "I never saw myself going out this way though."

"At least Kira will go down with us." Watari didn't sound all that pleased with that. And why would he? It's not like Kira or L mattered anymore to those who would survive. It was a new world now. L's and Kira's justice meant nothing.

"We should go." Watari grabbed him by the elbow and guided him in the direction of the small pharmacy. L could hear the unspoken words. Watari was saying goodbye.

...


	19. Never too Late

***Song featured 'NEVER TOO LATE' by Three Days Grace**

 **D-DAY/DAY 9:**

The undead battered relentlessly against the steel door, their entry onto the rooftop barred by a thick, heavy metal chain padlocked into place. His eyes itched from strain and lack of sleep, his fingers and hands ached from the countless names he hurriedly wrote into the Death Note, though no matter how many he put down, another took their place. He already had two empty pens discarded beside him in his chosen spot out of sight of the others. There was no point in allowing the whole 'Kira' issue to come up.

"I just, I just can't take it anymore!" Light turned at the sound of the elder security guards' voice, the man's numbers taking a sudden and sever nosedive that Light watched unblinkingly for a moment in confusion before it clicked. _Suicide_.

"Stop him!" Watari warning came too late, the guard throwing himself off the roof with a yell that echoed over the swarming car park, encouraging the zombies to bang against the door with even more vigour then before, their snarls rattling against the metal even as members of the group cried at the sudden loss.

 **This world will never be**

 **What I expected**

 **And if I don't belong**

 **Who would have guessed it**

 **I will not leave alone**

 **Everything that I own**

 **To make you feel like it's not too late**

 **It's never too late**

"Light-o," Ryuk cackled from where he was perched unseen. "Their dropping like flies, what a waste Light-o. And your Death Note is still buried in the forest, waiting to be found."

' _Right, the original Death Note vanished with Misa, and Misa's was buried before I was incarcerated._ ' Light thumbed the pages of the Note he'd taken from Rem.

"It doesn't matter Ryuk," Light could feel L's eyes up in him. "Nobody will be around to find it." Light wondered if L had chosen his clothing out of habit the previous day. The detective was wearing his original clothing, white sweater and blue jeans, the articles he had worn throughout the Kira Case. It played into Light's plans regardless.

"Eh, I suppose you're right. Soon there won't be anything interesting left down here, and I'll return to the shinigami realm and find some other dimension to start over in."

"Other dimension?" Light asked, voice sharp as his attention was caught, pen coming to a pause at the end of another name. "What dimensions?"

"The one's that run parallel to this one of course. Different timelines and stuff like that. There's sure to be a timeline where none of this," Ryuk gestured to the undead in the car park. "Even happened. One where you win, one where you lose."

"And the shinigami realm, and all that originates from it, are immune to fluxes within these timelines?" He was aware that he now had an audience, those not in tears, watching him communicate with empty air.

"Yup, this dimensions timeline ends badly, so I'll just return to the shinigami realm and choose another timeline parallel to this one. Maybe I'll even choose the one where I kill you in the end." Ryuk grinned at him with a toothy smile, eyes above his head. "Or I'll kill you now."

 **Even if I say**

 **It'll be alright**

 **Still I hear you say**

 **You want to end your life**

 **Now and again we try**

 **To just stay alive**

 **Maybe we'll turn it all around**

 **'Cause it's not too late**

 **It's never too late**

"Who are you talking to?" Say asked before Light could respond to Ryuk's threat.

"What are you going to say Light-o?" Ryuk laughed, taking to the sky on black, leathery wings. "Tell them the truth? Or lie?" He could already see the way Mogi, Matsuda, Aizawa and Watari were looking at him.

' _What does it matter though? L already knew._ ' And Light personally thought more about L's opinion then theirs. Though L had been stonily silent since they fled the malls interior, choosing to stay away from Light.

"I'm talking to Ryuk." The gobsmacked expression on Ryuk's face when Light didn't lie, was priceless. The blank expressions that came across everyone else's and the dawning understanding on the taskforce members, wasn't as funny.

"Who's Ryuk?" Say asked cautiously, as though she suspected him of having lost his mind at some point.

"More like 'what' is Ryuk." He muttered, turning his back on the people whose lives were rapidly ticking down.

 **No one will ever see**

 **This side reflected**

 **And if there's something wrong**

 **Who would have guessed it**

 **And I have left alone**

 **Everything that I own**

 **To make you feel like**

 **It's not too late**

 **It's never too late**

"Ryuk, explain to me again, what you told me earlier." He knew being purposely vague would just raise people's suspicions of him. But what did it matter anymore what they thought of him? He just needed to work out if his plans could be carried out.

"Give up your humanity and become a shinigami and all of this will end." Ryuk said as he swooped down from on high.

"Yes, but I need you to be more specific." He couldn't prevent the exasperation from seeping into his tone, and the toothy grin and cackle told Light that Ryuk had heard it.

"What's going on? Who's he talking to?" Light ignored Yumi's voice and her mother's hushed response.

 **Even if I say**

 **It'll be alright**

 **Still I hear you say**

 **You want to end your life**

 **Now and again we try**

 **To just stay alive**

 **Maybe we'll turn it all around**

 **'Cause it's not too late**

 **It's never too late**

"Shinigami are not part of this world, we come from an alternate dimension and therefore, all shinigami are not of any one timeline. When a new shinigami is created, a new timeline begins, branching off of the timeline the new shinigami originated from." Ryuk spoke seriously, and for the first time Light saw that the shinigami was capable of being serious when needed.

"A new timeline?" He asked, wondering if his plan was ruined.

"If you were to become a shinigami, the Death Note would recognise your authority over it, therefore, an alternate timeline will be created from the moment the undead began to walk the earth. Nine days ago will find everybody carrying out whatever it was they were doing then. The difference being, Rem will not be here, and neither will you. Everyone will remember you though, but they'll just find you missing."

"Because Rem and I are not part of any one timeline." Light muttered under his breath, squeezing his eyes shut when he realized that his plan would work. Out of sight of those watching and listening, Light carefully tore out a page of the Death Note and wrapped it around the hidden object in his pocket. "How will I go about giving up my humanity?"

 **The world we knew**

 **Won't come back**

 **The time we've lost**

 **Can't get back**

 **The life we had**

 **Won't be ours again**

The laughter that came out of Ryuk at Light's question, was loud and rough, his red eyes glinting in the sun even as white, jagged teeth glistened from his overly stretched mouth. Light had never heard the shinigami laugh in such a way, then again, he'd never heard Ryuk speak in a serious tone before either.

"You must consume part of the Death Note, for it consumed you." Ryuk continued to laugh. "I never thought you would actually do it Light-o. Kill everybody, yes, but not give up your humanity for them." Ryuk's wheezing laughter halted for a second, eyes latching onto L before Ryuk began to laugh even harder and louder. "Kira in love with the detective sent to execute him! Who would've thought it?"

' _Eat a page of the Death Note?_ ' Well, at least it only had to be a page. And he could no longer deny that he had allowed the power provided by the Death Note to consume him. ' _That's just the way things go, I suppose._ ' He spared only a brief thought of what the new timeline would be like, before brushing it aside and focussing on the present one.

 **This world will never be**

 **What I expected**

 **And if I don't belong**

"I have a confession to make." He announced, tearing out a page of the Death Note and folding it into as many squares as he could before hurriedly putting it into his mouth where the paper became sodden with saliva and slowly began to fall apart. It tasted of ashes.

"A confession?" Matsuda asked, confused.

"What are you doing? Turn around and put your hands up." Aizawa ordered, voice firm and unwavering.

Light obediently turned on his heel, arms still by the side but the Death Note on full display, the book drawing the taskforce members eyes right to it as though a powerful magnate. Light only had eyes for one person though, but the way Ryuk was laughing and Aizawa's finger rested on the trigger of his gun made him quicken his pace. He didn't want to be shot dead before he achieved what he wanted.

"I figure, with everything that's going to happen, L deserved the win." Light walked with purpose to the silent detective, grey eyes never leaving his face even though L hadn't said a single word the whole time they'd been on the rooftop. He pulled the detective into a firm hug, effortlessly hiding the balled up Death Note page in the detectives jeans pocket.

 **Even if I say**

 **It'll be alright**

 **Still I hear you say**

 **You want to end your life**

 **Now and again we try**

 **To just stay alive**

 **Maybe we'll turn it all around**

 **'Cause it's not too late**

 **It's never too late**

 **Maybe we'll turn it all around**

 **'Cause it's not too late**

 **It's never too late (It's never too late)**

 **It's not too late**

 **It's never too late**

"Light." L's voice was low with warning and Light tighter his hips on the detective before letting go and roughly pushing the older man away, rapidly chewing the Death Note paper to mash and swallowing it so he could clearly state.

"I'm Kira. The _original_ Kira. I always was."

The words had barely left his mouth when the world shuddered around him and everything went black. The only thing that followed him into the darkness was Ryuk's laughter. And then there was blinding, full body pain that seeped into his very essence.

...


	20. Hands of Time

**Thank you everyone who faved/followed/reviewed and the lurkers out there :)**

 *** Song featured 'HANDS OF TIME' by Rachel Diggs.**

 **D-DAY/ DAY 0:**

L couldn't understand. One moment his main, though cleared, suspect was sitting beside him in a swivel chair facing the computer monitor. In the blink of an eye, he was gone. Along with the Death Note kept in the glass case in the room.

"Where did Light-kun and the Death Note go?" He asked sharply, turning in his own chair to find the other members of the taskforce looking just as lost as he felt.

"Light was just here," Soichiro began shakily. "He just vanished into thin air along with the Death Note." The man was working himself into a state of confused agitation.

"L, he's right." L turned towards Watari's voice. "The camera's show Light sitting there," Watari pointed to the empty chair. "And the Death Note where it belongs, and then they both just vanish."

' _How can this have possibly?_ ' L absently shoved his hands into his pockets, flinching and yanking them out when his left hand encountered something foreign within his left one.

"Misa is still in her room though." Matsuda was saying as they tried to work out how they all managed to lose sight of not only Light but the murder weapon as well.

' _What is in there?_ ' L didn't normally have things hidden in his pockets, so it was with great confusion when he pulled out a memory card and a light dusting of sand. ' _When did I...?_ ' He didn't, but he had a sneaking suspicion he knew who did. Though not when it would have happened. He inserted the memory card into his computer and clicked on the necessary programs to begin what was clearly video footage.

 **Life is a carousel**

 **Dancing 'round the mirrors we go up and down**

 **So let the music take away the hurt you've come to know so well**

 **Let it go cause...**

"What is this?" Aizawa asked, drifting over to watch what was playing out on screen.

Various news reels showed grisly footage of people tearing at one another and devouring flesh by the mouthful. Victims of all ages and ethnicities lay on concrete and tar, covered in blood and missing limbs and random chunks of flesh. Military personal and police officers from every country were shown shooting down civilians in the dozens with indiscriminate gunfire.

"That footage is from our security cameras here at this very tower." L said, pointing at one of the video footage playing out. A girl in an ally eating an older man. "London, Paris, New York..." He trailed off, there was footage from every country, both largely populated and not, showing the same thing. People devouring one another in a bloodbath whilst the armed forces killed civilians.

"What is this?" Matsuda repeated in a faint voice. "Some kind of joke?"

"If it is, it isn't very funny." Soichiro stated, though his bespectacled eyes never left the screen.

 **You can't turn back the hands of time**

 **Just let it go and you'll be fine**

 **What's done is done and its alright**

 **You cant turn back the hands of time**

' _This is from our servers. Watari's and my own. This must have happened._ ' Which was impossible, because if one were to go outside right then, it wouldn't be to a bloodbath.

They watched in silence as multiple voices came across the speakers, all kinds of languages being spoken, but L recognised his own and a few others. And what they were discussing chilled him to the bone. Whole scale slaughter. Completely out of the blue. Kira's suspects rising from the dead and killing others just for the victims to rise up and attack others. A chain reaction of mindless violence.

"Zombies." Matsuda said from behind him, voice stunned. "They're zombies. That's what all of this is about."

"How can something this large be faked?" Aizawa asked, and L couldn't help but shake his head in denial.

"The way this is set up is something only Watari and I have knowledge of. Those phone calls and video linked calls, are all in my voice with people I know. They're recordings." And as L didn't go around leaving his image behind. "Somehow, this is all real."

 **Another day is gone**

 **Washed away with sorrows that you dwelled upon**

 **And as the moon is rising, you think to yourself**

 **I could be gone, if I go now**

The videos continued to play, news stations showing maps of where the virus had spread to and what was being done to try and stop the spread. They showed the maps slowly but surely being overwhelmed by dark spots where the virus had overrun the measures taken to try and stop it.

"Ide!" They watched the officer ordering civilians around on one of the bridges in the city. Saw the mother and her son try and cross. Saw as the son attacked the mother, only for the pair to both continued towards the officers who barricaded the bridge.

' _So much death._ ' The video link's with world leaders ended with bloodshed or ended calls.

Then one by one, news stations dropped off the air to be replaced with static. The buildings security cameras continued to roll, showing the bombing of areas just downtown of the very building they all stood. They watched as the military erected wall's and set up a perimeter. They watched as only days later the fences fell to the might of the undead. Everything sped up in the video so they didn't have to watch it in real-time. Then the camera footage changed and they were now watching the inside of a mall.

 **You can't turn back the hands of time**

 **Just let it go and you'll be fine (woah)**

 **What's done is done and its alright**

 **You cant turn back the hands of time**

"That security guard." Mogi said after they watched a small group clear out the mall before encountering the three security guards and sudden death of the one who held a gun to L's head. "He was killed by Kira." It appeared to be what the Mall Group thought as well.

"There's Aizawa's whole family, Mogi, Sayu, Light, L, Watari and me in there," Matsuda began. "Where's the chief and Sachiko?" L thought the question didn't need to even be asked. The pair had obviously not made it. Silence answered Matsuda and remained thick as footage of the Mall Group played out on zoom. Seven days in, the multiple squares of various video clips blacked out to be replaced with a single video shot from what appeared to be inside of a high-end clothing store turned into a bedroom if the mattress was to go by.

"Light," Soichiro said in blatant shock that was matched by everyone in the room, including L.

 **Naaaa na na na**

 **na na na na**

 **na na na naaa.**

 **Naaaa na na na**

 **na na na na**

 **na na na naaa.**

" _If you're watching this, it means my plan worked and everything has changed back._ " Light began on-screen, his tired, worn face glancing around at something before focussing back on the camera. " _If you're watching this, it means that I'm dead. As cliché as that saying is._ " The words were met with various noises of disbelief. " _But there's a reason why they're cliché's, because if you_ are _watching this, it means I'm dead. My plan worked._ " Light took a deep breath, amber eyes hidden behind eyelids before Light exhaled and opened them.

"Oh," Matsuda gasped, a gasp echoed by Soichiro.

" _I was, and always had been, the original Kira._ " Light's eyes shone red, a product of the shinigami Eye Deal. " _The events you watched are my, our, current reality. The Death Note rejected my claim and began to bring the dead back. The zombie apocalypse. The only way to end it, was by giving the Death Note what it wanted."_ L felt a bad feeling well up within him. " _It wanted someone whose authority over it was unquestionable. A shinigami._ " L's feeling was justified. " _I'm not going to apologise, I'm not going to try and explain. There's no point. You wouldn't believe me, I've hurt too many. I'll just say this: I brought my own downfall and I'll reside in a hell of my own making, ruler or not. I know that, that won't make much sense, but it's something I felt we agreed upon, L._ " Light heaved another sigh, leaning away from the camera and looking over at something out of view again. " _You have my confession. The case is solved. You've won L, now go and live for a change._ " The camera switched off and the computer screen was filled with black.

 **You can't turn back the hands of time**

 **Just let it go and you'll be fine (yeah)**

 **What's done is done and its alright**

 **You can't turn back the hands of time (na na na na na)**

"My son is, _was_ , Kira." Soichiro collapsed into a chair. "He's dead." Soichiro didn't sound as though he knew what to think. Then again, neither did L.

His suspect, gone, dead, gave a confession and vanished leaving behind footage of a reality that didn't come to pass. ' _Whoever he was looking at off screen, I wonder if they were aware that Light loved them._ ' For some reason L felt a hollow pit in his stomach. A hollow that told him that he was missing something that had meant a lot to him. One that told him He should listen to Light's words. He shrugged it off and pocketed the memory card, pulling out a grain of sand and rolling it between the pads of his fingers.

They were all unaware of red eyes watching them from within the shadows, a sad smile that played at tightly pressed lips.

In another timeline, Light smirked down cruelly at the detective held in his arms, emergency alarms blaring and emergency lighting giving his eyes a demonic red glow as he silently lorded his victory over the dying detective. Unaware of the bullet filled end that awaited him years later.

...

Fin...


End file.
